La academia Fairy Tail
by MaxSteel777
Summary: Lucy, luego de ser salvada de un accidente, se enamora de su salvador, al saber que está en su misma academia y tiene que comartir su habitación con él, se terminará enamorando profundamente por su forma de ser, mal resumen :(, mucho nalu, y otras parejas. (Pausado).
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada viernes.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd (Una que otra magia), SAO.**

 **Espero que la disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

Un día de primavera en la calles de la ciudad de Magnolia, se veía a una chica rubia de grandes atributos, con ojos marrones y piel clara, con un uniforme para chicas con un símbolo en forma de hada en el lado derecho de su camisa, con un cinturón con el que esta llevaba un portador llave (No se cómo se llama eso donde pone sus llaves, si alguien me dice el nombre de eso, gracias), iba metida en su pensamiento mientras iba de camino a la ceremonia de apertura del Instituto de magos Fairy Tail en la cual solo asisten magos.

 **P.D.V de la chica.**

Hola, me llamo Lucy Heartfilia, tengo 15 años, soy una maga de espíritu celestiales, soy algo tímida, también soy la hija de una de las personas más ricas de Fiore, aunque a mi no me gusta mucho eso de dinero y poder, como sea, tuve que huir de casa hace unas semanas, porque desde que murió mi madre hace 7 años, mi padre no se fija mucho en mi como su hija, sino como una cosa, ahora me estoy dirigiendo a la academia de magos Fairy Tail, siempre quise entrar ahí, he oído que de esa academia parecieron magos muy fuertes, eso me hace muy feliz, ojalá no me hagan decir mi apellido, no quiero que sepan quien soy en realidad, quiero empezar de nuevo, solo espero poder hacerlo, por lo menos hice unos amigos que en las vacaciones que se que estudian aquí. Creo que ya he contado mucho.

 **Fin de P.D.V de Lucy.**

La chica rubia ahora identificada como Lucy, iba de camino al instituto tan metida en su cabeza, que no noto que el semáforo de la calle se puso en rojo, e iba un carro que a toda velocidad que no le importó que Lucy estuviera en el camino, la chica se dio cuanta del carro pero no le dio tiempo de reaccionar así que solo cerró los ojos esperando a que al choque, pero eso nunca llego, luego fue abriendo los ojos lentamente y vio que estaba sobre un chico más alto que ella y que los brazos de este le estaban rodeando su cintura, supuso que él fue su salvador, luego noto que el chico tenía el pelo rosa rebelde, Lucy pensó que eso era horrible para un hombre pero en él le hacia ver guapo, él tenía un cuerpo musculoso y bien formado, usaba una ropa de un instituto que ella no logró identificar con una bufanda blanca y tenía los ojos color jade oscuro, luego decidió pararse del chico, pero no le importaba quedarse así.

Lucy: "Etto, Gracias por salvarme, me llamo Lucy". Dijo con un tono tímido y sonrojada, sentándose a un lado del chico para que este se sentará.

Chico: "No es nada, me llamo Natsu, un placer, trata de fijarte la próxima vez antes de cruzar, ¿Vale?". Dijo sacando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, haciendo que Lucy se sonrojará más, hasta que se oyó dos voces de chicas.

Chica 1: "Onii-chan, ¿Estas bien?". Dijo una chica con el pelo corto color rosa y ojos violeta, de estatura media y con pechos medianos, con una blusa blanca con una chaqueta pequeña negra y una mini falda rosa, parecía preocupada.

Chica 2: "Claro que va estar bien, es nuestro Onii-sama, Momo". Dijo la otra chica de pelo largó color rosa atado en dos coleta a los lados con el pecho plano, con una camisa roja y una mini falda roja, a la chica llamada Momo.

Momo: "Bueno Nana, tu sabes lo preocupada que soy con nuestro Onii-chan". Dijo molesta a su hermana ahora identificada como Nana.

Natsu: "Bueno, bueno dejen las peleas, deben clamarse chicas". Dijo ya parándose del suelo y ofreciéndole una mano a Lucy con una sonrisa para que se parará, esta dudo al principio pero luego la acepto. "Bueno Lucy, ellas son mis hermanas menores Momo y Nana". Dijo presentando a ambas chicas.

Lucy: "Un placer, me llamo Lucy". Dijo tímida y sonrojada, luego se acordó de que tenía que ir a la academia. "Eh me tengo que ir o llegare tarde, adiós". Dijo mientras salía corriendo en dirección a la academia.

Natsu: "¡Vale, hasta luego!". Gritando, luego dirigió su mirada a sus hermanas, que una lo miraba con una sonrisa picara y la otra molesta. "Oye, Nana, recuérdame ¿Dónde queda la academia Fairy Tail?". Dijo para cambiar de tema.

Nana saco un papel de su bolso: "Según este folleto, en la misma dirección en que se fue Lucy". Dijo señalando el camino.

Natsu: "Entonces, ¿Solo debo seguirla?". Dijo dudoso, esta solo se encogió de hombros. "Bueno nos vemos en la casa, si quieren pueden pasear por la ciudad también deben buscar a Happy y a Wendy". Dijo mientras se iba caminando en la misma dirección de Lucy, hasta que Momo lo paro.

Momo: "Espera Onii-chan, esto dice que los estudiantes deben vivir a juro en las habitaciones del colegio". Dijo mientras leía una parte del folleto.

Natsu: "Nunca lo supe bueno por lo menos tengo todo lo mío aún en las cajas de mudanza". Dijo despreocupado. "Bueno nos vemos más tarde, cuando tenga que buscar las cosas". Dijo mientras salía corriendo en la dirección de Lucy.

Después de que se perdió de vista, conversaron las hermanas.

Nana: "Oye, ¿Cómo haremos para buscar a Happy y a Wendy?". Dijo a su hermana.

Momo: "Con Happy solo busquemos un sitio donde vendan pescado, y con Wendy vamos al parque". Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

 **(EN LA ENTRADA DEL INSTITUTO).**

Lucy llegó a tiempo para la ceremonia de apertura del colegio y en lo alto de la puerta se pudo apreciar un letrero que decía "Somos Fairy Tail, aquí no solo somos estudiantes y maestros, somos una familia", cosa que a Lucy le pareció genial, luego se encontró a dos chicas, una peli-azul de pequeña estatura para su edad que estaba esperando a la rubia con una sonrisa, con el uniforme del colegio y una pelirroja alta con lentes y el mismo uniforme que ellas, solo que esta tenía una chaqueta marrón y parecía estar molesta.

Lucy: "Hola Levy, Erza, perdón por la demora, no se volverá a repetir". Dijo mientras se paraba enfrente de ellas.

Erza: "Más te vale Lucy, ahora quiero que me digas el por que de tu demora". Dijo la pelirroja invocando una espada, asustando a Lucy y a la otra chica llamada Levy.

Lucy: "Lo que pasó es que iba muy metida en mi pensamientos que no note cuando un semáforo se puso rojo y un carro que venía a toda velocidad me iba a golpear, pensé que me atropellaría pero me salvó un chico que iba con sus hermanas pequeñas". Dijo explicando lo que pasó, y se sonrojó cuando se acordó de Natsu, cosa que no paso desapercibido por la chica peli-azul.

Levy: "Y te enamoraste de tu salvador, ¿Eh, Lu?". Dijo con una sonrisa picara y golpeando por el codo a su amiga, haciendo sonrojar más a la rubia.

Lucy: "¿De dónde sacas esa idea Levy?". Dijo algo molesta y sonrojada. 'Aunque debo admitir que si era guapo, ¿en que diablos estoy pensando?'. Dijo en su mente.

Erza: "Bueno, por lo menos estás a salvo, ahora vamos a la ceremonia". Dijo mientras desinvocaba la espada y se ponía a caminar en dirección al colegio.

Levy, Lucy: "Vale/Si". Dijeron amabas mientras caminaban detrás de Erza.

 **(DESPUÉS DE LA CEREMONIA DE APERTURA-SALÓN DE PRIMERO).**

Todos en el salón hacían un desorden en el salón, hasta que Erza llego y dijo con una voz de ultratumba que se callaran, cosa que hizo enseguida todo el mundo sentándose en sus puestos, despues esta se fue ya que es un año mayor que todos ellos, luego de unos momentos llego el maestro Gildarts Clive que era un hombre alto, muy musculoso, con el pelo naranja peinado hacia atrás y una barba sin afeitar.

Gildarts: "Bueno mocosos, antes de que dar presentaciones, quiero que conozcan a un nuevo estudiante, no logró llegar a tiempo porque se estaba inscribiendo hoy mismo, bueno ¡Pasa mocoso!". Dijo bien a la puerta.

Todos pusieron su atención en la puerta, de ahí apareció un chico con el uniforme de la academia de los chicos y una sonrisa en su cara, con el pelo rebelde color rosa cosa que hizo que los hombres se rieran de él, con el cuerpo musculoso y tonificado pero no a nivel de Gildarts, con una bufanda blanca a cuadros. Muchas chicas susurraban que era muy lindo y esas cosas. Lucy abrió los ojos de la sorpresa por ver que era su salvador, cosa que noto su amiga peli-azul que estaba atrás de ella.

Levy: "¿Qué pasa Lu?". Dijo en susurro a su amiga.

Lucy: "Es él". Dijo respondiendo a la pregunta de su amiga, sin mirarla, pero esta no entendió. "Él es el que me salvo del carro". Dijo ahora sorprendiendo a su amiga.

Gildarts: "Bueno mocoso, puedes sentarte al lado de la hermosa chica rubia". Dijo señalando a Lucy, cuando Natsu fijó su mirada en esta, ella se sonrojó y miro hacia otro lado.

Natsu: "Lo que tu digas, ero-sennin (Sabio pervertido)". Dijo en tono de broma haciendo que todos los alumnos se rieran del apodo que le puso a Gildarts.

Gildarts: "Natsu, te he dicho que no me llames así en frente de otros". Dijo algo molesto.

Natsu: "Si, si, Gildarts-sensei". Dijo mientras se dirigía al asiento que estaba al lado de Lucy.

Gildarts: "Bueno otra cosa". Dijo con una sonrisa perversa que asusto a algunos de los presentes. "Los compañeros de habitación serán temporales solo por esta semana, y yo escogeré a los compañeros y serán las personas que tienen al lado y no se pueden cambiar hasta este mimo día de la próxima semana". Dijo usando los dedos para explica eso, luego todos miraron a la persona que tenían al lado, a los hombres no les importo porque estaban alado de otro hombre y las mujeres tampoco ya que también estaban alado de otra mujer, luego todos, remarco el TODOS, fijaron sus miradas al dúo rubia-rosa, la chica estaba ruborizada a más no poder, mientras que el chico no se veía ni nervioso o con mirada pervertida, sino tenía una mirada sería.

Natsu: "Oy, viejo, no es que me moleste pero, ¿Me puedo cambiar de habitación?". Dijo levantando su mano.

Gildarts: "No lo puedes hacer, pero te conozco demasiado bien como para decirte chica que él no te hará nada pervertido". Dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que la rubia se clamará un poco pero seguía ruborizada. "Bueno ¿Natsu aún no has traídos tus cosas de tu casa?". Le pregunto al peli rosado, este negó con la cabeza. "¿Aún siguen en su cajas?". Pregunto, este asistió con la cabeza. "Bueno después de clases puedes ir a tu casa a buscar tus cosas". Dijo conversando con Natsu.

Natsu: "Bueno espero que podamos llevarnos bien en esta semana, Lucy". Dijo con una sonrisa y extendiendo su mano hacia Lucy.

Lucy: "Si esta bien". Dijo aceptado la mano de Natsu.

 **(RECREO-EN EL COMEDOR).**

Natsu: "Bueno Lucy, perdón por lo de la clase, no sabía que el viejo tenía esa intención". Dijo mientras se disculpaba con una sonrisa sincera, mientras se centraba en una mesa, con una bandeja llena de comida caliente y carne.

Lucy: "No tranquilo, igual nadie sabía que lo que pasaría.". Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa, solo que sonrojada, ya sentada en la mesa, con una bandeja con un plato de verdura y otras cosas.

Levy: "Oye Natsu, ¿Tu fuiste el que salvó a Lu esta mañana?". Dijo mientras se acercaba al dúo, este solo asistió con la cabeza. "Bueno de todos modos gracias, y espero que no le hagas nada". Dijo agradeciéndole de haber salvada a su amiga y amenazandolo.

Natsu: "Tranquila, no haré estupideces, respetó mucho a las mujeres". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Levy: "Yo te creo pero...". Fue interrumpida por cierta pelirroja.

Erza: "¡Mira niño rosado si le haces algo a mi amiga, no verás la luz del día nunca más, ¿Entendistes?!". Dijo o amenazo a Natsu, con una cara de furia.

Natsu: "Tranquila, como ya le dije a Levy no haré estupideces". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Erza: "Eso no me lo creo aún". Dijo aún con cara de furia.

Natsu: "Vale, tranquila no quiero romper nada, pero según tengo entendido podemos luchar en la clase de educación física, ¿Qué te parece si luchamos hay, mañana?". Dijo con una sonrisa retadora.

Erza: "Muy bien, por lo menos tenemos a alguien de agallas, nos vemos mañana, Natsu". Dijo saliendo de hay.

Natsu: "¿Qué le pasa?". Dijo mientras se comía un gran trozo de carne.

Levy: "Es muy sobre protectora con Lu, ya que es tímida y algo débil en fuerza física". Dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Lucy: "¡LEVY!". Dijo ruborizada, esta solo encogió de hombros.

Natsu: "Ah, vale, ¿Si quieres Lucy te puedo ayudar a entrenar en fuerza física esta semana?". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lucy: "No lo se, pero gracias". Dijo con un rubor pesado jugando con sus dedos.

Levy: "Oye Natsu, ¿De donde conoces a Gildarts-sensei?". Dijo curiosa. "Parecen buenos amigos".

Natsu: "Lo conocí en un viaje que tuve hace unos años, me ayudo a entrenar un poco". Dijo de lo más normal.

Levy: "¡¿QUÉ FUISTES ENTRENADO POR GILDARTS-SENSEI?!". Dijo gritando con sorpresa llamando la atención de todos en la sala, este solo asistió con la cabeza, luego se acercó a ellos una chica que rebelaba un poco su escote, morena, con una botella de güisqui en su mano derecha, puso su brazo izquierdo sobre el hombro de Natsu.

Chica: "¿Con que tu entrenastes con mi padre, eh?, eres muy lindo". Dijo un poco o mucho, quien sabe, borracha.

Natsu: "Tu debes ser, Cana, ¿No?, un placer". Dijo mientras sonreía. "Soy Natsu Dragneel, un placer".

Cana: "Que educado, oye ¿Quieres saber cual será tu fortuna?". Dijo mientras sacaba unas cartas.

Natsu: "Con que usas cartas mágicas, genial, pero no quiero saber mi futuro ni nada de eso". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego sonó el timbre.

Natsu: "Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos a clase". Dijo mientras salía del comedor seguido de las tres chicas.

 **(DESPUÉS DE CLASE-CON NATSU).**

Natsu: 'Hoy, la clase no fue tan mala como pensé, por lo menos cree varias amistades hoy'. Pensó con una sonrisa mientras que tenía una gran caja en sus manos, dirigiéndose a su habitación. 'Solo espero que Lucy no se este bañando'. Dijo con una gota de sudor en su cara.

?: '¿Por qué no te alegra vivir en el mismo cuarto con una hermosura de rubia?'. Dijo una voz en la cabeza de Natsu.

Natsu: 'Ddraig, ¿Estabas despierto?'. Dijo después de reconocer la voz en su cabeza.

Ddraig: 'Si lo estaba, como sea ¿Que vas a hacer con esa chica?'.

Natsu: 'Tal vez dejarla en paz, pero tratare de entabla amistad ya que estamos en el mismo salón y eso'. Dijo mientras ya iba llegando a su habitación, toco la puerta y no recibió una repuesta. 'Tal vez este con Levy'. Dijo mientras entraba a la habitación y no se encontró con Lucy. 'Supongo que tuve razón'. Dijo mientras ponía la caja a un lado, la habitación tenía un baño, una literal, cocina, una mesa, televisión, etc. 'No es tan acogedora como pensé, eso es buen'. Dijo en su mente luego se oyó una puerta que se abría, pero no era la puerta de entrada sino la puerta del baño.

Lucy: "¡Kyaaa!¡No mires!". Grito desde la puerta del baño, con una toalla cubriéndola.

Natsu: "Tranquila, no me he volteado, así que no te he visto". Dijo de espalda a Lucy. "Pensé que estabas con Levy". Dijo para iniciar una conversación.

Lucy: "Ya fui, me vine a bañar, por lo menos cerrastes la puerta de entrada". Dijo viendo a la puerta.

Natsu: "No hay de que, si quieres puedo salir para que te cambies". Dijo un poco nervioso.

Lucy: "Esta bien, pero ¿Cómo harás para salir?". Dijo dudosa.

Natsu: "Caminare de espalda hasta donde estés, para luego darme la vuelta y salir por la puerta".

Lucy: "Esta bien, adelante". Dijo mientras que Natsu iba caminado de espada hasta un lado de Lucy, luego se dio la vuelta sin mirala y fue a la puerta.

Después de un tiempo de espera Natsu entro y Lucy ya se encontraba con una pijama rosa.

Natsu: "Bueno, ya que vamos a ser compañeros por esta semana, ¿Qué tal si nos presentamos, decimos nuestras magias, gustos, disgustos, pasatiempo y nuestro sueños para el futuro para conocernos mejor?". Dijo sentado en mesa.

Lucy: "Esta bien, empieza tu por favor". Dijo un poco sonrojada.

Natsu: "Bueno, me llamo Natsu Dragneel, mi magia es de Dragón Slayer de fuego, tambien puedo usar magia God Slayer de fuego, uso también debes en cuando magia de mi Grimorio que me permite usar magia de otros Dragón Slayer, también soy el portador del Boosted Gear, también puedo usar la magia de invocación de espadas; me gusta la comida caliente, estar con mis amigos y familia y esas cosas; no me gusta las comidas frías, pero aveces como una que otra cosa, tampoco me agrada la gente que quiera dañar a mis amigos; mi pasatiempo favorito es comer uno que otro fuego y clasificarlo y entrenar para hacerme más fuerte; mi sueño para el futuro es encontrar a Igneel para contarles varias cosas y hacer muchas aventuras por el mundo". Dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Lucy: "Valla eso es genial y positivo, bueno yo me llamo Lucy, mi magia es de invocación de espíritus celestiales; me gusta pasar tiempo con mis amigos; no me gusta que traten mal a mis amigos, tampoco la gente que se creen mejor que alguien solo por tener dinero y poder; mi pasatiempo es leer y escribir; mi sueño para el futuro, uhhh, no se qué decir no lo tengo aún claro". Dijo con un sonrojo y tratando de evitar el contacto visual con Natsu.

Natsu: "Eso no está mal, pero note que no me dijistes tu apellido, aunque sino quieres decídmelo esta bien no te obligare, por cierto, ¿Ya decidistes en que cama dormirás?". Dijo cambiando el tema aliviando a la rubia por no obligarle a decir su apellido.

Lucy: "Yo creo que tomare la de abajo, gracias por dejarme elegir". Dijo sonriendo. 'Este chico si que es amable con una chica'. Pensó viendo a Natsu.

Natsu: "Bueno me quedo con la de arriba entonces, será mejor comer para irnos a dormir temprano ya que no será bueno recibir una golpiza de esa tal Erza". Dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba unas ropa de su bolso y se dirigía al baño a cambiarse. 'Parece que no quiere rebelarme algo, bueno no importa'. Pensó restandole importancia al asunto.

Lucy: 'Que buen chico, no parece ser como los otros que son unos pervertidos, eso es bueno, debe ser porque vive con dos hermanas'. Pensó al comparar a Natsu con varios de los chicos.

Después de que Natsu se cambiara a una camisa negra manga corta con un dragón rojo en el centro y unos chorees verde hasta la rodilla con unas sandalias negras, prepararon la cena y luego se fueron a dormir.

 **(11:45 pm-HABITACIÓN DE NATSU Y LUCY).**

Natsu no podía dormir, no por el lecho de estar con una chica en la misma habitación, sino por otra cosa, luego se paró y fue a la cocina a preparar un té de manzana instantáneo, pero no lo calentó con el horno, sino que lo calento con sus llamas, luego se sentó en la mesa sin hacer ruido para no despertar a su compañera, pero no lo logro.

Lucy: "¿Tú tampoco podías dormir?". Dijo desde la parte de abajo de la litera, sentándose en esta.

Natsu: "No es por el echo de que tú estés aquí, es otro rollo mío". Dijo sonriendo.

Lucy: "Ya, ¿Qué es lo que estas bebiendo?". Pregunto a ver la taza de la mano de este.

Natsu: "Es solo un té de manaza instantáneo, me ayuda a relajarme aveces, ¿Quieres uno?". Dijo con una sonrisa, esta solo asistió con la cabeza.

Después de un rato Lucy ya estaba sentada en la mesa bebiendo el té, cuando le dio un sorbo dio mala cara. "Esta frío". Dijo quejándose de la temperatura del té.

Natsu: "Jajajaja, perdón, normalmente lo caliento con mis llamas, dame un momento". Dijo mientras acercaba su mano derecha a la taza de la rubia, después de unos momentos de la taza empezó a salir humo. "Listo, ¿Qué tal ahora?". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lucy volvió a dar un sorbo a la taza y puso una sonrisa. "Ya esta mejor, por cierto ¿Me puedes mostrar tu Boosted Gear?, claro sino es problema". Dijo mientras le daba otro sorbo al té.

Natsu: "Claro, no veo el porque no". Dijo mientras que levantaba su mano izquierda que invocaba una especie de guante rojo hasta el antebrazo con unas garras, y unos detalles dorados y una joya verde en el centro de la mano. "¿Qué tal?". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lucy: "Si es grandioso, nunca pensé conocer a un Dragón Slayer y menos al portador del Boosted Gear". Dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba un poco el Boosted Gear del peli-rosa.

Natsu: "Y yo nunca pensé conocer a una maga celestial". Dijo con una sonrisa. "Bueno será mejor irnos a dormir, como ya dije". Dijo mientras se paraba y desactivaba el Boosted Gear, luego se oye un fuerte trueno que hizo que Lucy gritará y se abalanzaba hacia Natsu, abrazándolo y destruyendo la taza que tenía ella y la de Natsu. "¿Le tienes miedo a los truenos?". Le pregunto a ver la actitud de la rubia, esta solo asistió con la cabeza.

Lucy: "¿Te reirás de mi, por tenerle miedo a un trueno?". Dijo viendo hacia Natsu, este negó con la cabeza. "Tampoco le digas a alguien sobre esto, por favor". Dijo aún sin dejar abrazar a Natsu.

Natsu: "Tranquila, no diré nada de esto, lo juro". Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Lucy con su mano derecha, esta solo se ruborizo mucho, pero luego volvió a sonar otro trueno asustando otra vez a Lucy. "¿Por qué le tienes miedo a los truenos?, sino quieres decírmelo, no te obligare". Dijo con una sonrisa aún acariciando la cabeza de la rubia.

Lucy: "Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie, nisiquiera a Levy". Dijo con una voz temblorosa.

Natsu: "Debe ser algo muy importante para no habérselo dicho a Levy, muy bien lo haré". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lucy: "Mi madre murió en un día casi igual a este, por eso le temo a los rayos y truenos". Dijo triste con una lágrima en los ojos.

Natsu: "Tranquila, yo perdí a un familiar casi igual que tú, solo que a él le cayó un rayo, eso le paso por usar hierro en un tormenta". Dijo haciendo una broma pequeña, y limpiándole unas lágrimas a Lucy.

Lucy: "Oye, ¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy?". Dijo viendo a Natsu.

Natsu: "Claro, ¿Qué clase de compañero sería, sino puedo ayudar a mi compañera?". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lucy: "Muchas gracias, Natsu, en serio". Dijo abrazando más fuerte a Natsu.

Luego se fueron a dormir, Natsu tubo que dormir en la cama de Lucy, abrazándola, obviamente con ropa, asiendo que Lucy se sintiera cómoda con el calor que provenía de Natsu, quedando profundamente dormida, al igual que Natsu.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada viernes.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd (Una que otra magia), SAO.**

 **Esta historia la había terminado antes del aviso.**

 **Espero que la disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.**

 **(DÍA SIGUIENTE-HABITACIÓN DE NATSU Y LUCY).**

El sol de la mañana entraba por la ventana de cierta rubia haciendo que abriera los ojos, para darse cuenta de que su amigo peli-rosa no estaba.

Lucy: '¿Eh?, ¿Dónde esta Natsu?, ¿No será que se fue sin despertarme, no?'. Dijo con pánico al ver que el chico no se encontraba, luego se voltio a ver a la mesa y ahí se encontraba su compañero aún con la ropa que uso para dormir con los ojos cerrados.

Natsu luego abrió los ojos para ver a la rubia que se había despertado. "Oh, hola Lucy, buenos días". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lucy: "Buenos días, pensé que te habías ido". Dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Natsu: "¿Y por que pensastes eso?, ah ya, debe ser porque no te desperté, ¿Verdad?". Dijo aún con su sonrisa, Lucy sólo asistió con la cabeza. "Ah, perdón, es que te veías muy calmada, y creí que tenías un buen sueño, es por eso que no te desperté". Dijo rascándose la nuca con su mano derecha. "Bueno, será mejor que nos demos prisa ya que no queremos a Erza regañandonos, ¿No?". Dijo parándose para ayudar a Lucy a levantarse y sentarse en la mesa.

Lucy: "Gracias". Dijo sonrojada. 'Al final creo que pensé mal de él'. Pensó viendo a Natsu.

Luego se cambiaron de ropa y se fueron al comedor.

 **(EN EL COMEDOR).**

Natsu y Lucy se fueron al comedor para almorzar, Natsu agarro un plato grande de Ramen con carne y varios trozos de carnes con salsa de soya, Lucy cogió algo más ligero, ella cogió un plato de pan con mantequilla y arroz con huevo y algo de tocino. De camino a una mesa libre oyeron unos susurros de parte de los alumnos que estaban ahí.

Chica: "Oye, ¿ellos no son los compañeros de habitación?, pensé que que no se permitía compañeros mixtos". Dijo hablando con su compañera.

Natsu: "Valla que molesto, ¿No crees?". Dijo viendo a Lucy, esta solo asistió levemente. "Bueno sentémonos aquí". Dijo viendo una mesa y sentándose en esta, Lucy sólo lo imito.

Luego apareció de la nada Levy acompañada con una chica de pelo morado corto.

Levy: "Oye, Natsu, ¿Nos podemos sentar contigo?". Dijo preguntándole a Natsu, este solo asistió con la cabeza.

Natsu: "Claro, Levy y tu creo que te llamabas Laki, ¿No?". Dijo a la peli-morado, esta solo asistió con una sonrisa.

Levy: "Bueno, ¿Cómo les fue anoche?". Dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Natsu: "Si piensas que hicimos algo pervertido, no, no lo hicimos, deja tu mente sexy fuera de esto, ¿Vale?". Dijo con esa cara de molestia estiló anime.

Levy: "Valla me descubriste, bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿En serio puedes comerte todo eso?". Dijo viendo el plato de Natsu, algo impresionada.

Natsu: "Me gusta mucho la carne". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Laki: "Natsu, no todo lo que debes comer es carne, también debes comer por lo menos algo de vegetales y verduras". Dijo en un todo enojado.

Natsu: "¿Qué dices? Este cuerpo no necesita de esas cosas, para mi solo carne y cosas calientes me bastan". Dijo mientras alzaba su brazo derecho y con su mano izquierda se tocaba el bíceps.

Levy: "¿Y por que solo necesitas carnes y no verduras?". Dijo confusa. "Normalmente se necesita comida balanceada".

Natsu: "Bueno eso es verdad, pero fui criado por un dragón una parte de mi infancia, mientras que mis hermanas se quedaban con mi tía". Dijo rebelando algo de su infancia.

Levy: "¿Osea que eres un Dragón Slayer?". Dijo sorprendida.

Natsu: "Correcto". Dijo con una sonrisa.

?: "Natsu, ¿Esto es tuyo?". Dijo una voz en la puerta del comedor.

Los cuarto vieron a la puerta un señor viejo con pelo de lado y clavo en el centro con bigote y barba, con un traje, este señor se encontraba señalando a un gato azul un poco más pequeño que él.

Natsu: "A sí, Happy, ¿Como estas?". Dijo viendo al gato.

Happy: "Bien, el director me dijo que me puedo quedar contigo en tu cuarto". Dijo caminando hacia Natsu y las chicas.

Natsu: "Que bueno, ¿Quieres pescado?". Dijo mientras extendía un plato con pescado.

Happy: "¡Aye!". Dijo muy feliz empezando a comer el pescado.

Director: "Bueno nos vemos chicos". Dijo mientras se marchaba.

Natsu: "Claro viejo". Dijo mientras seguía comiendo.

Happy: "Oye Natsu, ¿Quien es nuestro compañero de habitación?". Dijo viendo a su compañero.

Natsu: "Es Lucy, la chica rubia". Dijo señalando a Lucy.

Happy: "Oh un placer, espero que nos llevemos bien". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lucy: "Si claro". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Levy: "Oye Natsu, ¿En estés tiempo puedo hacerte preguntas sobre los Dragón Slayer?". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Natsu: "Claro, pero sólo responderé lo que pueda". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego de comer se fueron a clases.

 **(EN EL SALÓN DE CLASES).**

Gildarts: "Muy bien, mocosos, antes de empezar las clases, quiero que me digan como les fue con sus compañeros anoche". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Pero antes de que comenzara, la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe mostrando a una joven mujer de estatura normal, con el pelo largó, liso y blanco, que se vuelve ondulado al en las puntas, con dos colas que le caen desde los lados de la cara hasta el pecho enmarcando su cara, también tiene una cola de caballo al alza y ata el pelo que cubre su frente, tiene grandes ojos azules y un cuerpo con curvas y también tiene unos senos grandes llevaba un vestido negro (Como en los grandes juegos mágicos).

Gildarts: "Oh, Mira, ¿Pasa algo para que tengas que aparecer?". Dijo viendo a la albina.

Mira: "No mucho, solo quise presentarme a los nuevos alumnos y dar unas indicaciones". Dijo con una sonrisa, luego miro a los chicos. "Bueno yo me llamo Mirajane Strauss, soy una de las encargadas junto a Erza en mantener este colegio en orden, un placer, ahora quiero que me presten atención". Dijo mientras que algunos chicos ponían ojos con corazones, mientras que un albino se enojaba por como miraban sus compañeros a Mira. "Bueno, primero quiero explicarles que sus identificación estudiantil también sirve como tarjeta de crédito y reciben 100000 Jewels al mes". Después de eso todos celebraron de alegría. "Y también quiero que todos vayan a ir a cambiarse a su ropa de educación física, para que conozcan al maestro de educación física". Dijo mientras señalaba a la puerta.

Gildarts: "Oh es verdad, olvide decir que hoy recibirán un entrenamiento de educación física". Dijo rascándose la barbilla.

Mira: "Con razón, bueno por favor, vayan a cambiarse en los vestuarios, gracias chicos". Dijo mientras salía del salón.

Gildarts: "Bueno, como lo dijo la señorita Mira, todos vallan a cambiarse, después retomaremos el curso". Dijo mientras que casi todos los alumnos salían, literalmente, corriendo del salón.

Natsu: "Bueno, dicho y hecho, será mejor que también nos vayamos Lucy". Dijo mientras se paraba, seguido de la rubia.

 **(EN EL CAMPO DE EDUCACIÓN FÍSICA).**

Ya después de que todos se cambiarán, los chicos llevaban una camisa blanca, y unos shorts de deporte negros (Natsu con su bufanda obviamente), y las chicas una camisa blanca y unos shorts rojos, ahora se encontraban sentados viendo a un Dojo, en la puerta del Dojo se encontraba Mirajane, al lado con un hombre con el pelo rubio de punta, con una mirada algo fría pero relajada, con una cicatriz en el ojo derecho en forma de rayo, musculoso, de gran tamaño, con una camisa morada y un pantalón negro.

Mira: "Bueno chicos, este es su maestro de educación física, Laxus Dreyar". Dijo presentando al maestro.

Laxus: "Bueno mocosos, quiero que den unas 25 vueltas al campo corriendo, para calentar, luego entré al Dojo para entrenar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo". Dijo con un todo algo frío.

Alumnos: "Hai". Dijeron mientras que se paraban y empezaban a correr al rededor del gran campo de entrenamiento (Casi del tamaño de una cancha de fútbol). Al principio de la fila se encontraba nuestro peli-rosa corriendo, luego de dar unas 19 vueltas, vio que era el único que seguía corriendo a gran velocidad, luego de dar otra vuelta ralentiso su paso al estar lado de Lucy que estaba casi muriendose del cansancio.

Natsu: "Hola, ¿Por cuál vuelta vas?". Pregunto a la rubia.

Lucy: "Apenas por la vuelta 13". Dijo con un cansancio muy notorio.

Natsu: "Ya".

Lucy: "¿Por qué no terminas de dar tus vueltas?, veo que sigues como al principio". Dijo viendo que Natsu aún seguía corriendo a su nivel.

Natsu: "Porque sería aburrido tener que esperar solo". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego Lucy tropieza con algo para caer de boca, cuando pensó que iba a golpeares cerró los ojos, pero como paso con el accidente, eso nunca ello Lucy, fue abriendo los ojos y noto que estaba siendo sujetada por los brazos de Natsu, que había detenido su caída.

Natsu: "Valla que si debes estar cansada, para que te caigas sin previo aviso". Dijo con una sonrisa, y ayudando a Lucy a ponerse de pie. "Bueno parece que será mejor descansar, creo que a Laxus entenderá tu caso, aunque dar 13 vueltas de 25 también es algo". Dijo con una sonrisa mientras sostenía a Lucy con sus brazos.

Lucy: "Pero te tardarás en terminar las vueltas, por solo ayudarme". Dijo con una cara triste.

Natsu: "¿No leíste el letrero ayer?, todos aquí somos una familia y debemos ayudarnos los unos a los otros, así que venga". Dijo mientras ponía el brazo izquierdo de Lucy detrás de su cuello y ponía su mano derecha en la cintura de esta para ayudarla a mantenerse de pie.

Desde los lejos se pudo ver a Laxus y a Mira con una sonrisa viendo como Natsu ayudaba a Lucy.

Mira: "Para mi, esos dos hacen una bonita pareja, ¿No lo crees?". Dijo viendo a Laxus que solo asistió con la cabeza.

Luego de que la mayoría terminara de dar las vueltas Laxus les dijo que tomarán un descanso antes de entrar el Dojo.

Lucy se encontraba sentada en una pared con la cara en sus rodillas, maldiciendose por ser tan débil en fuerza física. Levy que la estaba viendo quiso acercarse a darle una botella de agua y una toalla, pero no lo hizo a ver a Natsu acercarse a su amiga.

Lucy no noto cuando llego Natsu al frente suyo, ya que tenía su cara en sus rodillas, luego sintió algo encima de su cabeza y alzo la vista para ver a Natsu de rodillas, con una sonrisa entregándole la toalla y una botella de agua.

Natsu: "Venga Lucy, que ahora no lograrás terminar las vueltas no significa que nunca las terminarás, no te deprimas por eso, sólo debes intentar superar la marca que hicistes hoy". Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras dejaba la botella de agua al lado de Lucy, se paraba y se iba de camino a donde estaba un chico peli negro.

Lucy después de ver como Natsu le entregaba las cosas y se iba, le creció una pequeña sonrisa y empezó a secarse con la toalla y bebió un poco de la botella y se iba con Levy, ya con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Laxus: "Muy bien chavales, hoy habrá lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo sin magia, escojan a un compañeros para luchar". Dijo mientras que algunas personas empezaban a entrenar.

Natsu: "Bueno Gray, ¿Qué te parece si practicamos un poco el combate?". Dijo a un chico peli negro, con ojos azul oscuro, con un cuerpo tonificado y musculoso al nivel de Natsu.

Gray: "Me parece bien, pero mira primero hay". Dijo señalando a dos chicas, un tenía un aspecto a vaquero con el cabello verde largo y ojos violeta con los labios pintados de rojo, la otra era una albina de pelo corto y ojos azules, ambas estaban luchando, parecían que eran buenas en combate. "Tío como te dije, aquí hay chicas que saben defenderse". Dijo a su amigo.

Natsu: "Si tienes razón, ah y por cierto, tu ropa". Dijo estando de acuerdo con Gray y diciéndole que no tenía ropa solo sus calzones y un collar.

Gray: "¡Eh! Dame un momento, mientras lo busco". Dijo empezando a buscar la ropa.

Natsu: "Si, vale". Dijo mientras se reía del peli-negro. "Oye por cierto Gray, ¿Cómo te va con tu compañero, ese tal Alzarck Connell, oí que es del extranjero". Dijo cruzados de brazos.

Gray: "¿Ah?, no es tan malo como pensé, es muy guai y todo eso, pero no me termina de convencer, solo debo esperar hasta que sea el lunes de la próxima semana, para escoger a mi compañero oficial, bueno, ¿Qué tal se luchamos?". Dijo ya con la ropa puesta.

Natsu: "Vale". Dijo mientras se monina en posición de pelea.

 **(CON LAS CHICAS).**

Levy: "Muy buena lucha, Bisca, Lisanna, si que son buenas luchando". Dijo con una toalla junto a Lucy.

Lisanna: "Si, ¿Tú crees?, yo pienso que necesito mejorar, ¿Qué tal sí prácticas conmigo Lucy?". Dijo aceptando la toalla junto a su compañera Bisca.

Lucy: "¿Eh, yo?, No puedo, nisiquiera te llego a los talones". Dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Lisanna: "Ya, que mal". Dijo un poco decepcionada.

Bisca: "Bueno, entrenar, no solo significa entrenar la lucha, sino también ver a los demás, miren ahí están Natsu y Gray". Dijo señalando al dúo, para que las demás los vieran.

Natsu y Gray luchaban a la par, si uno lanzaba un golpe el otro lo paraba con el brazo, si uno lanza una patada el otro lo para con una patada.

Bisca: "Sin duda, ellos si que saben defenderse". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Levy: "Es verdad, por cierto Lu, ¿Tu sabes que a entrenado Natsu?". Dijo viendo a Lucy.

Lucy: "No, pero recuerda que debe saber muchas artes marciales, ya que es un Dragón Slayer". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lisanna: "Me pregunto de donde se conocen Gray y Natsu, por como se hablan uno cree que se llevan bien". Dijo viendo las demás chicas.

Después de un tiempo Erza llego y le dijo a Laxus para combatir contra Natsu, este acepto, el combate de ambos término en empate por quedarse sin tiempo, cosa que sorprendió a todos los alumnos que vieron la batalla y digerían que fue muy épica.

 **(SALÓN DE CLASES DE GILDARTS).**

Gildarts: "Muy bien, ahora que tengo tiempo voy a explicar el porque hacemos equipos de dos, que más de uno se lo habrá preguntado". Dijo viendo a sus alumnos y estos sentían con la cabeza. "Bueno la razón por la que hacemos equipos es porque en la mayoría de los trabajos que nos manda el Consejo se necesita de un equipo de dos personas, así que aquí tratamos de acostumbrar a los alumnos y futuros magos en los trabajo en equipo". Dijo mientras se ganaba un "Ahhh" de parte de los alumnos.

 **(EN LA NOCHE-HABITACIÓN DE NATSU Y LUCY).**

Natsu y Lucy estaban bebiendo té en la mesa, como la noche anterior, con Happy comiendo pescado y viendo la televisión, entonces Lucy decidió entablar conversación.

Lucy: "Oye, Natsu ¿De dónde conoces a Gray?". Dijo dejando la taza en la mesa, para ver a Natsu.

Natsu: "Lo conozco desde un incidente que paso en un pueblo algo lejano hace como un año, trabajamos juntos para solucionar el problema, nunca pensó en encontrarlo aquí, ¿Por qué?". Dijo viendo a Lucy.

Lucy: "Es parecen conocer bien, y eso". Dijo con una sonrisa forzosa.

Natsu: "Ya, aunque al principio no nos llevábamos bien y nos peleábamos mucho, luego nos empezamos a caer bien". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lucy: "Ya, también fue increíble tu batalla con Erza, nunca pensé que alguien estuviese a la par de ella". Dijo elogiandolo .

Natsu: "Gracias".

 **Y así transcurrió la semana, en la hora de comer Laki y Levy le daban uno que otro vegetal a Natsu para que lo comiera y lo hacía de mala gana, en la hora de educación física Natsu ayudaba a Lucy con la resistencia o competía con Gray, también conocían a los otros profesores, por las noches ellos dos bebían té antes de dormir, el fin de semana, Natsu llevo a Lucy a conocer a sus hermanas Momo, Nana y Wendy, esta última era la menor entre los cuatro, y era una chica de 12 años, con el pelo azul largó atado en dos coletas a los lados y también era una Dragón Slayer del cielo, cosa que sorprendió a Lucy.**

 **(LUNES-DÍA DE FORMACION DE LOS EQUIPOS OFICIALES-SALÓN DE CLASES).**

Gildarts: "Bueno mocosos, le recordare que hoy es el día para poder formular los equipos oficiales, tienen tiempo para crear los equipos hasta las 6:30 de la tarde, espero que sea genial los equipos". Dijo informándoles a sus estudiantes.

Alumnos: "Hai". Dijeron todos al unicoro.

Ahora se encontraba a Natsu hablando con Gray, eran las 5:50.

Natsu: "Oye Gray, ¿Ya decidisteis con quien harás equipó hoy?". Dijo mientras caminaba a ver a lo de el formulario de los equipos.

Gray: "Si, es Alzarck, y ya lo hicimos oficial aunque lo que ahí que decir es un poco vergonzoso, lo que ahí que decir, luego te ponen un tatuaje, ese que está en el escudo del colegio, lo siento Natsu, pero él me cae bien y eso". Dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Natsu: "Ya, no hay problema cada uno con lo suyo, ¿No?". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Gray: "Si, y por cierto, ¿Tú con quien vas a hacer equipo?". Dijo preguntando a su amigo.

Natsu: "Si Levy escoge a Lucy, yo tendré que estar con Laki, o sino seguiré estando con Lucy". Dijo despreocupado.

Gray: "Ya, para mi, tú y Lucy deben quedar juntos". Dijo expresando su pensamiento.

Natsu: "¿En serio?". Dijo dudoso.

Gray: "Si, parece que se entienden mutuamente". Dijo viendo a Natsu.

Natsu: "Bueno, primero voy a buscar las cosas para lo del equipo y luego voy a ver a Levy, nos vemos viejo". Dijo mientras se iba caminando.

Gray: "Vale".

Después de buscar las cosas para lo del equipo y unos minutos de buscar a Levy, la encontró hablando con Laki, entonces decidió acercarse.

Natsu: "Hola chicas, una cosa Levy, ¿Ya decidistes con quién hacer equipo?". Dijo yendo de una vez al grano.

Levy: "Eh, si decidí como equipo a Laki, Lu entendió mis razones, espero que tú también". Dijo un poco desanimada.

Natsu: "No, tranquila, entonces iré a buscar a Lucy, para hacer equipo conmigo, nos vemos". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Levy: "Si quieres te ayudamos a buscarla". Dijo ya con una sonrisa.

Laki: "Si, por lo menos déjanos ayudarte". Dijo desacuerdo a su compañera.

Natsu: "No gracias, creo que tengo un citio en dónde empezar a buscar, adiós". Dijo mientras salía corriendo en dirección a un edificio alto que tenía un reloj (como el Big Ben). 'Espero que se encuentre ahí, ya que solo falta falta 30 minutos y no puedo recorrer todo el colegio'. Pensó corriendo en dirección al edificio.

 **(YA EN EL EDIFICIO).**

Natsu ya había llegado al edificio y subió corriendo las escaleras, hasta llegar a la cima del edificio, ahí se encontraba Lucy de espalda a las escalera viendo el cielo, entonces Natsu decidió acercarse en silencio.

Natsu: "Sabía que estarías aquí". Dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que Lucy y sorprendiera y se diera la vuelta.

Lucy: "Y ¿Cómo lo supistes?". Dijo dudosa con una sonrisa forzada.

Natsu: "Una noche, tú misma me dijistes que te gustaba ver las estrellas y yo te sugerí este lugar". Dijo recordando.

Lucy: "Es verdad, y ¿Qué paso con Gray?".

Natsu: "Él escogió a Alzarck como su compañero, y ya se que Levy escogió a Laki como su compañera". Dijo poniéndose a su lado.

Lucy: "Si lo se, bueno, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿No deberías buscar a tu compañero?". Dijo volteandose a ver el cielo de nuevo.

Natsu: "De echo, ya lo hice y quiero que tú seas mi compañera". Dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que Lucy se volteara de nuevo con sorpresa que luego paso a una sonrisa. "Ahora la pregunta del millón, ¿Quieres ser mi compañera?". Dijo estendiéndole su mano izquierda.

Lucy: "Si, si quiero ser tu compañera". Dijo aceptando la mano de Natsu con una sonrisa. "Pero no se que ahí que hacer". Dijo con una cara preocupada.

Natsu: "Tranquila, yo se que ahí que hacer, primero debemos poner una parte de nuestras magias una sobre las otras y decir algo". Dijo mientras sacaba un papel de su bolsillo con su mano libre.

Luego se dirigieron al balcón, Natsu invoco su Boosted Gear y Lucy sacó una de sus llaves doradas y extendieron su brazos, el Boosted Gear de Natsu debajo de la llave dorada de Lucy.

Natsu, Lucy: "Por la persona a mi lado y por mi mismo, nos juntaremos para crear el equipo más fuerte, y nos fortaleceremos juntos, y estaremos juntos, hasta que la muerte nos separe (n/a: Eso me vino en la mente, y lo escribí antes de que se me olvidara).". Dijeron al mismo tiempo viendo a la puesta del sol.

 **(EN LA NOCHE-HABITACIÓN DE NATSU Y LUCY).**

Lucy se encontraba sentada en la mesa viendo una tarjeta que tiene en la manos, con la diferencia de que en su mano derecha tiene un tatuaje en forma de hada de color rosado, mientras que Natsu se paraba de la mesa con las tazas de té que estaban terminando de usar con un tatuaje igual al de ella solo que de color rojo en el hombro derecho.

Natsu: "Oye Lucy, venga a dormir ya que mañana empieza los trabajos y esas cosas". Dijo mientras llevaba las tazas al lavaplatos.

Lucy: "Si tienes razón, recuerda que yo me baño primero". Dijo mientras dejaba la tarjeta y se acercaba al baño con la toalla y ropa para cambiarse.

Natsu: "Vale, a si recuerda que no hay champú". Dijo entregándole una botella de champú.

Mientras ellos hablan en la tarjeta que había soltado Lucy se podía ver que era su identificación estudiantil que tenía ponía en la parte de compañero de equipo: Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada viernes.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd (Una que otra magia), SAO.**

 **Espero que la disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.**

 **(AL DÍA SIGUIENTE-SALÓN DE CLASES).**

Gildarts: "Oh valla, parecen que muchos mocosos siguen en sus respectivos puestos, bueno no está mal eso hace las cosas mejor, bueno después de clases van a recibir un mensaje indicando su primera misión, ya que va a ser la primera misión escogimos las más fáciles, luego se les irán asignando misiones más difíciles, aunque algunas de las misiones se necesita tomar más de un días, si están haciendo una misión de largo plazo pueden faltar a clases y al finalizarlas recibirán una recompensa, ¿Entendieron mocoso?". Dijo explicando sobre las misiones y ganándose un asentimiento de todo. "Ah, pero la única excepción de esto es de Natsu y Lucy, ellos tendrán misiones un poco más difíciles". Dijo recordando algo, poniendo confundida a la clase, excepto a Natsu que sabía lo que se refería.

Levy: "Sensei, ¿Y por que ellos son la excepción?". Dijo confusa levantando la mano.

Gildarts: "Es fácil, eso se debe a que Natsu ya tiene experiencia en misiones, él se especializa en la captura de bandidos y esas cosas, también es bueno como guardaespaldas, pero muy poca gente lo toma, por ser muy joven". Dijo explicando con los brazos cruzados. "Para ellos habrá algo más difícil, pero no tanto ya que no va solo Natsu esta vez". Dijo informando a los alumnos que estaban sorprendidos por lo de Natsu.

Gray: "¿Cómo?, ¿Natsu ya ha echo misiones, antes?". Dijo sorprendido.

Gildarts: "Si, ¿Acaso no conocen a Salamander?". Pregunto a sus alumnos que asistieron con la cabeza. "Bien, ese tipo es Natsu". Dijo serio, luego hubo un silencio incómodo.

Todos: "¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?!". Gritaron todos sorprendidos.

Natsu: "Ara, no creo haya problemas con la misión, ya que será algo fácil, bueno Lucy tratemos de hacer lo mejor posible esto". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lucy: "Vale". Dijo con una sonrisa, pero un poco nerviosa.

 **(DESPUÉS DE LA CLASES-EN LA HABITACION DE NATSU Y LUCY).**

Natsu: "Bueno Lucy debemos prepararnos para la misión". Dijo con una sonrisa sentada en la mesa con una revista de surfin en la mano.

Lucy: "Vale". Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa sentada en la cama. "¿Tus hermanas te han acompañado en esto?". Pregunto a este.

Natsu: "Ah, si, sólo unas pocas veces, así ellas ganan experiencia". Dijo calmado mientras que Happy se subía a su cabeza.

Lucy: "Ya, que guay es tener un hermano como tú". Dijo en susurro lo último con una sonrisa.

Natsu: "Pero Nana y Momo no quieren ser grandes magas, solo ayudan a mi tía con las cosas del trabajo". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lucy: "¿Y Wendy si quiere ser una maga como tú?". Pregunto acordándose de la hermana menor de Natsu.

Natsu: "Si, a ella le gusta mucho la magia, por eso es que quiere llegar hasta donde estoy yo". Dijo con una sonrisa nostalgia.

Luego la puerta de su habitación empieza a sonar. Lucy se paro de la cama y fue hacia la puerta, cuando la abrió vio la Mira que estaba parada con un sobré en la mano.

Mira: "Hola Lucy, ¿Puedo pasar?". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lucy: "Hola, Mira-sempai, claro pase". Dijo apartandose de la puerta para dejar pasar a Mira.

Mira: "Gracias". Dijo entrando, aún con su sonrisa, cuando entró vio a Natsu y a Happy. "Hola, Natsu, Happy, cuanto tiempo, ¿No?". Dijo con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a Lucy.

Natsu: "Oh, hola Mira, si a pasado tiempo". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Happy: "Aye". Dijo desde la cabeza de Natsu.

Lucy: "No sabía que te llevarás bien con Mira-sempai, Natsu". Dijo sorprendida después de cerrar la puerta.

Natsu: "Oh, lo olvide Lucy, conocí a Mira mucho tiempo antes de entrar a la academia, la ayude en unas misiones". Dijo sonriendo.

Lucy: "Ya".

Natsu: "Bueno y Mira, ¿Cómo están tus hermanos?". Dijo hablando con Mira.

Mira: "Están bien, se ve que te llevas bien con mi hermano y mi hermana". Dijo sonriendo contestando la pregunta de Natsu. "Bueno, al grano, tomen, esta es la misión que fue asignado a ustedes dos, bueno tres si contamos a Happy". Dijo haciendo que Happy asintiera con la cabeza. "La misión es en el pueblo vecino, tienen la información en este sobré, espero que les gustes, ah y Natsu". Dijo entregándole el sobré a Lucy y llamaba la atención del peli-rosa. "Erza te mandó un mensaje y es "Que si a Lucy le pasa algo, tú no desearás haber nacido", ese es el mensaje, bueno adiós". Dijo saliendo de la habitación con una Lucy temblado, y un Natsu clamado.

Natsu: "Bueno, Lucy, ¿De qué trata la misión?". Dijo serio, como si la amenaza de Erza no le importará.

Lucy se clamo y empezó a abrir el sobre. "Etto... Según esto tenemos que atrapar a un bandido que a estado atacando a las mujeres atractivas del pueblo y también las termina violando. Un momento, esto no me gusta, yo soy mujer... Y una muy atractiva, ¿Eso quiere decir que yo... Podría ser una de sus víctimas?". Dijo alarmada al terminar de leer el papel.

Natsu: "Tranquila, tú no serás una de sus víctimas mientras yo sea tu compañero". Dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que Lucy se calmará y sonriera.

Lucy: "Supongo que me deje llevar". Dijo un poco apenada.

Natsu: "Tranquila, es tu primera misión, no es una sorpresa". Dijo mientras bajaba a Happy de su cabeza y lo ponía en la mesa. "Bueno será mejor empacar, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Como se la ciudad?". Pregunto parándose de la mesa.

Lucy: "Eh, la ciudad se llama... Kioto, pero es en un citio de esa cuidad y queda a dos días en auto a velocidad normal". Dijo un poco desanimada. "Si te soy sincera, yo no tengo edad para conducir, ¿Y tu?". Dijo un poco más desanimada.

Natsu: "Yo si tengo edad para conducir, mejor dicho ya tengo licencia y creo que en mi auto podremos llegar en un día". Dijo con un tono de sinceridad mientras le mostraba a Lucy su licencia de conducir (n/a: No quiero el mareo de Natsu porque tengo algo muy genial para más adelante).

Lucy: "Nunca pensé que conducías, y ¿Por qué no lo usaste cuando fuimos a visitar a tus hermanas?". Dijo un poco molesta.

Natsu: "Oh es que como queda muy cerca la casa, pensé que sería un desperdicio". Dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

Lucy: "Ya, bueno, empaquemos para salir mañana, ¿Vale?". Dijo calmada.

Natsu: "Vale". Dijo mientras guardaba sus llaves en un bolso.

 **(DÍA SIGUIENTE-EN LA PUERTA DEL ESTACIONAMIENTO DE LA ESCUELA).**

Lucy se encontraba con Happy con un bolso ligero, estaban esperando a Natsu que había ido a por su auto. Ella estaba usando una camisa verde sin mangas pegada a su cuerpo con una chaqueta pequeña de un verde más oscuro que la camisa, también tenía una minifalda marrón con sus llaves y un látigo a un lado sostenido por un cinturón blanco (n/a: es su vestimenta de la Saga de Tártaros).

Lucy: "¿Por qué tarda tanto?". Pregunto a sí misma por la tardanza de Natsu.

Happy: "Tranquila, ya debe estar por llegar". Dijo con una sonrisa, calmando un poco a su amiga.

Luego de eso, apareció enfrente a Lucy y Happy, un auto deportivo blanco con detalles negros, parecía ser muy rápido, que sólo podía llevara dos personas y no tenía puertas, luego el techo se deslizó al frente revelando que el conductor de ese vehículo, que era Natsu, este llevaba un chaleco negro con el sin manga e el brazo derecho, y unos pantalones blancos, parecía que tenía un faldón negro, con unos zapatos negros y su bufanda.

Natsu: "Bueno Lucy, ¿Estas listas para irnos?". Pregunto con una sonrisa desde el asiento del conductor.

Lucy: "¿De dónde diablos sacastes eso?". Pregunto impresionada.

Natsu: "Un amigo me lo dio para que lo probara". Dijo con una sonrisa sincera mientras que Happy se ponía en el acierto del copiloto.

Lucy: "Bueno, no importa, mejor vallamos a resolver esto lo más rápido posible". Dijo mientras se iba al asiento de copiloto y dejaba su bolso en la parte de atrás del auto. "Bueno vámonos". Dijo con una sonrisa y Happy se sentaba en sus piernas, y se cerraba el techo.

Natsu: "Bien, pero primero ponte el cinturón, ¿Vale?, no es que me moleste lo de Erza, es solo que yo usare mucha velocidad para llegar más rápido". Dijo mientras que Lucy asentía y se ponía el cinturón. "Bueno, Kioto, haya vamos". Dijo mientras pisaba el acelerador y el auto empezó a correr a gran velocidad por la calle.

Lucy: "Oye, una pregunta". Dijo un poco preocupada.

Natsu: "Di". Dijo despreocupado mientras conducía y esquivaba unos autos que estaban en la calle.

Lucy: "¿Tienes el permiso para superar los límites de la velocidad?". Pregunto.

Natsu: "Si, claro que tengo permiso, sino estaría hiendo a una velocidad normal". Dijo quitando la vista del camino.

Lucy: "¡Oye, debes mirar el camino si conduces!". Le grito esta preocupada.

Natsu: "Cálmate, yo soy el conductor, yo aún no he tenido un accidente". Dijo volviendo su mirada al camino.

Lucy: '¿Cómo puede ser tan despreocupado?'. Pensó viendo a Natsu.

 **(YA EN LA CUIDAD DE KIOTO).**

Natsu, Lucy y Happy habían llegado a Kioto un día el mismo día solo que era de noche, gracias a la velocidad del auto de Natsu, ahora se encontraban en un edificio que pertenecía al alcalde, que era quien hizo la solicitud, cuando Natsu, Lucy y Happy entraron en una sala, un hombre de 36 años los vio, envió una cara de decepción a Natsu y a Happy, y una cara de lujuria a Lucy, cosa que solo lo noto Natsu.

Alcalde: "Bueno, gracias por venir lo más pronto posible". Dijo el alcalde con una cara de lujuria hacia Lucy, que no noto la cara de lujuria del tipo.

Lucy: "No hay problema, estamos bien con ayudar". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Happy: "Por cierto, ¿Cuanto es la recompensa?". Dijo riendo desde el regazo de Lucy .

Alcalde: "La recompensa es de 1000000 Jewels, tonto gato". Dijo con una tono de desprecio.

Natsu: "Ohe, no les hables así a Happy". Dijo algo enojado.

Alcalde: "Perdón gatito, es que no me agradan mucho los gatos". Dijo aún con su tono de desprecio.

Happy: "Lucy, este hombre es malo". Dijo mientras señalaba al alcalde y escondía su cabeza en los pechos de Lucy.

Lucy: "Tranquilo, amigo, ya esta bien". Dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de cabeza de Lucy.

Alcalde: "Bueno, ya que es de noche pueden descansar para mañana en las habitaciones". Dijo sonriendo con malicia por lo bajó.

Natsu noto la sonrisa. "Gracias, pero sino le importa encontraremos una posada, para descansa". Dijo con una cara sería.

Alcalde: "¿Estas seguro?". Dijo intentando de convencer a Natsu.

Natsu: "Si estoy seguro, además quisiera pode ver la mayor parte de Kioto, ¿No lo crees, Lucy?". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lucy: "Si, supongo que esta bien". Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la puerta con Happy en los brazos y salía de la habitación.

Alcalde: "Oye chico, esa chica, ¿Acaso es la carnada?". Pregunto con un tono de lujuria.

Natsu: "Lucy no es una carnada". Dijo serio.

Alcalde: "Entonces, ¿Es tu novia?". Pregunto aún con su tono pervertido y una sonrisa maligna.

Natsu: "¿Y qué si lo es?". Dijo con un tono serio. 'Algo me da muy mala espina de este tío'. Pensó.

Alcalde: "Bueno no importa, nos vemos, chaval". Dijo mientras se iba de la sala.

Cuando Natsu salió se encontró con Lucy hablando con una sirvienta.

Natsu: "Hola, Lucy, Happy vamos a ver la ciudad". Dijo con una sonrisa. '¿Por qué esta sirvienta tiene algo del olor del alcalde?'. Pensó viendo de reojo a la sirvienta.

Happy: "¡Aye!". Dijo sonriendo desde los brazos de Lucy.

Lucy: "Bueno, vámonos". Dijo comenzando a caminar en dirección del a la salida.

 **(EN UNA CAFETERÍA DE KIOTO).**

Natsu y Lucy ya habían encontrado un lugar donde permanece durante la misión y era muy barata. Luego fueron a ver la ciudad, ahora se encontraban en una cafetería.

Lucy: "Oye, Natsu, ¿Cómo deberíamos encontrar a hombre?". Pregunto mientras dejaba de lado una taza de chocolate.

Natsu: "Primero tratemos de buscar pistas, yo ya tengo una". Dijo viendo al cielo oscura con una cafe en la mano.

Lucy: "¿En serio? Y ¿Cuál es?". Pregunto sorprendida.

Natsu: "El alcalde". Dijo volteando a ver a Lucy.

Lucy: "¿El alcalde?, pero ¿Cómo?". Pregunto dudosa.

Happy: "Si ¿Cómo?". Dijo dejando de lado una pescado.

Natsu: "Tengo cuarto razones y son: primera, tenía una mirada pervertida en ti, segunda, cuando sugerí que íbamos a tomar una posada, trato de hacerme que cambiara de opinión, tercera, después de que te fuistes el me pregunto de que sí eras la carnada, y cuarta la sirvienta con la que estabas hablando tenía algo del olor de alcalde". Dijo elevando los dedos cada vez que daba su razón.

Lucy: "Bueno supongo que si es raro, pero si él es el bandido, ¿Por qué pedir una misión para su captura?". Pregunto dudosa.

Natsu: "Fácil, en el sobré decía que máximo podía venir una chica, y él espera que sea una chica muy atractiva como tú, entonces les ofrece una habitación en su apartamiento para hacer más fácil eso, yo pienso que sus sirvientas son sus víctimas anteriores". Dijo deduciendo.

Lucy: "Bueno supongo que sería así, entonces tuvisteis una buena idea en tomar un cuarto con dos camas". Dijo un poco aliviada.

Natsu: "Ya que no nos molesta que los dos estemos juntos en una habitación, yo tendré que tomar la guardia por estas noche". Dijo serio.

Lucy: "Vale, pero ¿Tú no necesitas descansar?". Dijo preocupada.

Natsu: "No, a ti es a quien quieren, por eso es mejor así". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lucy: "Vale". Dijo con una sonrisa.

 **(DE NOCHE-EN LA POSADA).**

Natsu: "Bueno nos vemos en la mañana". Dijo mientras que Lucy se acostaba en la cama y este se salía por la puerta.

Lucy: "Vale, nos vemos". Dijo mientras se acostaba a dormir con Happy, que le había tomado cariño a esta en la semana.

 **(Con Natsu).**

Natsu: "Bien, primero debemos ver como logramos atrapar a ese tipo". Dijo a sí mismo en el techo del edificio.

Ddraig: "Oye compañero, ¿Qué tal si consentirás tu energía en tu nariz?, así podría captar olores más lejos que antes". Dijo desde su la mano de Natsu.

Natsu: "Buena idea, Ddraig, Boosted Gear". Dijo mientras convocaba al Boosted Gear en su brazo izquierdo. "Muy bien, ahora debo concentrarme en mi nariz". Dijo mientras que ponía parte de su energía en su nariz, y luego empieza a ofaltear al aire y cacto un olor. "Es él y esta cerca de Lucy". Dijo mientras se lanzaba al vacío. "Ascalón". Dijo mientras que de su Boosted Gear salía una espada que se enganchaba a una pared y reducía su caída, luego se impulso con su llamas entrando por la ventana de su habitación despertando a Lucy que tenía a un tipo oscuro casi tocándole uno de sus pechos. "Toma esto, ¡Garra del Dragón del fuego!". Dijo mientras encendía su pierna derecha y le daba una patada voladora dándole en la cara al tipo y lo mandaba a salir por la ventada por dónde entro. "¿Estas bien, Lucy?". Dijo acercándose a Lucy.

Lucy: "Si, estoy bien, gracias". Dijo sorprendida.

Natsu: "Muy bien vamos". Dijo mientras tomaba a Lucy al estilo princesa, sonrojando a esta a medida y salían por la ventana.

Lucy: "Oye, Natsu, una cosa". Dijo sonrojada y mientras caían.

Natsu: "Dime". Dijo despreocupado.

Lucy: "Ese tipo negro, ¿Crees que era el alcalde?". Pregunto agarrandose de la chaqueta de Natsu con fuerza.

Natsu: "Tal vez pueda cambiar su aspecto, pero no lo ha echo con su olor". Dijo explicando a su compañera. "Lucy quiero que saques a las personas de este lugar, tan rápido como puedas". Dijo a su amiga ya en el suelo y dejando a Lucy en el suelo.

Lucy: "¿Eh? ¿Por qué?". Pregunto dudosa aún agarrando a chaqueta de Natsu.

Natsu: "Tal vez usara a alguien como rehén, por eso también trata de que nadie te ataque". Dijo con una cara sería, luego se fijo que su compañera no le soltaba la chaqueta, entonces puso su mano derecha en la mejilla de esta. "Venga, estarás bien, yo seré el que lo atrape". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lucy: "Vale". Dijo mientras soltaba el agarre de la chaqueta de Natsu, luego lo volvió a agarrar de la bufanda y lo jalo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla de Natsu, sorprendiendo a este. "Suerte". Dijo ruborizada mientras salía corriendo con Happy que acabó de llegar.

Natsu: "Muy bien, cuídense". Dijo mientras se empezaba a luchar contra el alcalde.

Luego de un tiempo de buscar al alcalde por su olor, Natsu lo logro encontrar en un callejón oscuro..

Natsu: "Con que estabas aquí no alcalde". Dijo asustando al alcalde que seguía transformado en un tipo de color negro.

Alcalde: "Oh vamos, chico, no digas tú tampoco te resistes con esa chica, esas curvas, esos pechos, su figura...". Fue interrumpido por un muy cabreado Natsu que le dio un puñetazo y agarraba su cara después de golpearla con la mano del Boosted Gear.

Natsu: "A callar, ¡Agarre del Dragón del fuego!". Dijo mientras de su mano salía llamas que envolvían al alcalde que quemándolo.

Después de quemarlo lo soltó aún estaba consiente pero muy dañado.

Alcalde: "Vale, vale, no tocare esa chica nunca, pero por favor no me entregue". Dijo con una cara asustado.

Natsu: "Lo siento, mi trabajo es atrapar al bandido, y tú eres el bandido, así que voy a llevarlo a la prisión". Dijo mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

Entonces el alcalde con un movimiento rápido, tomó una de las bolsas de basura y se la lanzo a Natsu y huyo, entonces Natsu destruyo la bolsa, luego se puso a buscar al alcalde por su olor pero no lo logro.

Natsu: "Rayos, no puedo creerlo, usó la basura para quitar su olor, será mejor que lo busque por el aire". Dijo molesto. "Ddraig, dame la armadura pero solo la de los propulsores". Dijo viendo a su Boosted Gear.

Ddraig: "Muy bien". Dijo desde la joya mientras invocaba el pecho de una armadura roja carmesí con una joya verde en el centro del pecho y una joya verde en cada hombro,y en la espalda tenía un mecanismo que hace función de jet.

Natsu: "Muy vamos". Dijo mientras que el mecanismo de la espalda se tomaba de color verde y hacia un impulso haciendo volar a Natsu a gran velocidad. "A ver, debo buscar un citio donde pueda estar ese tipo". Dijo sobrevolando la cuidad a gran velocidad.

Ddraig: '¿Por qué no buscas cerca de donde esta Lucy, tal vez va hacia ella'. Dijo en la mente del pelirrosa.

Natsu: "Bien". Dijo mientras buscaba el olor de Lucy e iba hacia ella.

 **(Con Lucy).**

Lucy se encontraba con Happy, ya habían logrado sacar a las personas que estaba cerca de donde estaba su compañero y el tipo negro. Entonces no noto que algo le golpeo en la cabeza a Happy dejándolo inconsciente.

Lucy: "¡Happy!". Dijo mientras miraba a su felino amigo e iba ayudarlo. "Happy, Happy, ¿Estas bien?". Dijo mientras tomaba al gato en su brazos, luego de la nada apareció una figura negra con una barra de metal, Lucy lo mira con sorpresa. "¿Acaso tú le hicistes esto a mi amigo?". Pregunto algo molesta.

Alcalde: "¿Y qué si lo hice?". Dijo mientras se trasformaba en el alcalde con la ropa que uso cuando se conocieron hoy. "Espero que sigas siendo virgen, pero no me importa si vas gritando el nombre de tu compañero". Dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

Lucy: '¿Acaso venció a Natsu tan rápido? ¿Ahora quiere violarme?, no, no, quiero...'. Pensó aterrada mientras salía corriendo en dirección contraria al hombre, con Happy inconsciente en los brazos, pero algo detuvo su avance y fue el alcalde que tenía a Lucy agarrada de su cabello con fuerza.

Alcalde: "No te vas a ir aún, tengo que hacerte pagar por que tu compañero me daño mi cara". Dijo sosteniendo a Lucy del cabello mientras la acercaba a él, entonces con su mano libre, agarra a Happy y lo lanza a un contenedor de basura, luego con la misma mano agarra la camisa de la pijama que Lucy tenía y se la arrancaba dejando a la vista su pecho, entonces rápidamente Lucy usa sus brazos para cubrirse. "Sabes, a mi aveces me gusta oír los gritos de desesperación, ¡Así que grita, tanto que ese chico se arrepienta de traerte con él!". Gritó el hombre la última frase.

Lucy: "¡Ayuda!". Grito a todo pulmón esperanzada de que alguien la escuchara y la rescatara.

Para su suerte, una gran luz de color verde empezó a brillar y parecía que iba en dirección a ellos, cuando se acercó lo suficiente se pudo apreciar a Natsu con la parte de su armadura que lo estaba impulsando a una velocidad de vértigo y le daba un puñetazo en la cara al alcalde que lo mando a estrellarse a una pared mientras soltaba a Lucy del cabello, entonces Natsu se puso en medio de ellos, mientras que desaparecía la armadura, luego se fijó en Lucy, que se estaba cubriendo los pechos con sus brazos y se puso a caminar en dirección a ella, cuando se acercó lo suficiente se arrodilló y se quito la chaqueta que tenía rebelando su cuerpo bien formado y poniéndoselo a Lucy para que se cubriera con ello.

Natsu: "Toma, no será bueno que cojas un resfriado". Dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba la chaqueta y está la aceptaba con gusto. "Bueno descansa, yo me ocupo". Dijo mientras se paraba y se iba hasta donde estaba el alcalde. 'Ddraig'. Pensó hablando con su dragón.

Ddraig: 'Vale'. Dijo en respuesta. "Boost". Dijo la joya del Boosted Gear, duplicando el poder de actual de Natsu.

Natsu: "Bien, hora de repartir leña". Dijo mientras se acercaba a donde estaba el alcalde.

Digamos que el alcalde lo tubo muy difícil, ya que término en una masacre por parte de Natsu que lo venció sin mucho esfuerzo, pero le dio varios golpes de más por parte de Lucy, al final el alcalde término en el hospital y lo despojaron del mando de alcalde, y el dúo con el gato cobraron la recompensa.

 **(A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE-EN UN GARAJE).**

Ahora se encontraba Lucy esperando de nuevo a Natsu, que fue en busca de su auto, con Happy haciéndole compañía a la chica.

Happy: "Oye Lucy, perdón por lo que pasó ayer". Dijo con un tono de culpa.

Lucy: "No, tranquilo, ya pasó todo, nos ataco desprevenidos, sino fuera por Natsu, no estaría aquí". Dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizando al minino.

Happy: "Gracias Lucy, te pareces mucho a ella". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lucy: "¿"Ella"?". Pregunto confusa.

Happy: "Ella es mi madre, junto con Natsu que es mi padre". Dijo con una sonrisa explicando.

Lucy: "Tú y Natsu solo se parecen algo en personalidad". Dijo confusa.

Happy: "No es mi padre original, es como mi padre adoptivo, según él, un día cuando él tenía 10, se encontró con un huevo, luego se lo llevo a su casa, que en ese momento estaban sus hermanas con él, entonces le dio curiosidad de que saldría en del huevo, entonces lo encubaron, lo que mayor lo hacia era Natsu, luego de un tiempo nací, desde entonces estoy con Natsu". Dijo con una sonrisa explicando a Lucy.

Lucy: "Que historia más linda". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego a aprecio Natsu con su auto listo para irse al colegio.

Natsu: "Bueno, nos vamos". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lucy: "Si". Dijo mientras se iba al puesto del copiloto.

Luego de camino a la cuidad de Magnolia , Lucy decidió entablar conversación.

Lucy: "Oye Natsu, ¿Quien es la madre de Happy?". Dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Happy que estaba dormido en su regazo.

Natsu: "Ya, déjame adivinar el por que de la pregunta, Happy te dijo que te parecías a ella, ¿No?". Dijo sin apartar la mirada del camino.

Lucy: "Si, exacto".

Natsu: "Ella en realidad no me ayudo a encubar el huevo de Happy, me la encontré cuando mis hermanas y a él les dio un resfriado en Navidad, hace como 5 años, yo fue el que ayudo a buscar la medicina ya que a mi no me molesta el frío, entonces me encontré con una chica pelirroja, que fue muy amable y me ayudo con mis hermanas, era unas de las familias más ricas de Fiore, al final nos terminamos enamorando mutuamente, y nos hicimos novios en su cumpleaños hace ya 3 años, incluso muchos decían que éramos tal para cual". Dijo contando su historia.

Lucy: '¿Por qué me siento mal de que Natsu tenga una novia?'. Pensó. "Y entonces, ¿Dónde esta ella?". Pregunto.

Natsu cambio su expresión de una sonrisa a una cara triste, rebelando a Lucy que sucedido algo malo. "Ella murió hace 2 años, casi de la misma forma que cuando te conocí, y yo no pude salvarla". Dijo con una cara triste.

Lucy: "Lo siento, yo... Yo...". Dijo diciendo con la cara de que no era su intención. '¿Cómo puede comportarse tan bien teniendo eso en su conciencia?'. Se pregunto a si misma.

Natsu: "Tranquila, tu no lo sabías, eso es normal, además ya me había recuperado de eso hace un tiempo". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lucy: "Tienes que ser muy fuerte para soportar la pérdida de un ser amado". Dijo en susurro, creyendo que Natsu no la escucharía.

Natsu: "En realidad, no lo soy". Dijo sorprendiendo a Lucy por dos cosas, una era que la había escuchado y otra por la frase.

Lucy: "¿Cómo es que no eres fuerte?". Pregunto dudosa.

Natsu: "Yo solo aparento estar feliz, por algo que me dijo, un tiempo antes de morir". Dijo respondiendo la pregunta de Lucy. "Ella me dijo: "Que las personas felices como nosotros, siempre debemos sonreír, y nunca perder esa sonrisa que nos caracteriza"". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lucy: "Ella si que era lista". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Natsu: "Tienes razón". Dijo mientras llegaba al colegio. "Bueno ve a donde el directo y dile que la misión término muy bien, yo iré a aparcar el auto". Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que su compañera salía del auto.

Lucy: "Vale". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego se empezó a dirigir a la sala del director. Cuando llego, toco la puerta.

Director: "Adelante". Dijo el señor desde adentro de la puerta.

Entonces Lucy entró a la oficina y vio a un hombre con un traje algo sombría y una insignia de otro colegio.

Lucy: "Director Makarov, Natsu y yo ya terminamos con éxito nuestra misión". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Director Makarov: "¿Tan pronto?' Eso es sorprendente, creí que iban a tardar como unos días más". Dijo sorprendido.

Lucy: "Bueno Natsu hizo la mayor parte, además su auto es muy rápido". Dijo con una sonrisa y rascándose la nuca.

Director Makarov: "Bueno no se esperaba menos de él". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Hombre: "Oye, Makarov, ¿Quien es ella y ese tal Natsu? Su nombre me es familiar". Dijo el hombre con una cara sería que podría inspirar terror.

Makarov: "Ella es Lucy, una nueva estudiante, junto a su compañero de equipo que Salamander Natsu". Dijo con una sonrisa al hombre.

El hombre que estaba a un lado se sorprendido que el chico llamado Salamander estuviera en ese colegio.

Lucy: "Etto, disculpe director, pero ¿Quien es su acompañante?". Dijo de la manera más formal que podía.

Makarov: "Oh, Lucy, bueno, él es el director de la academia Phantom Lord, José Porla". Dijo presentando al hombre.

José: "Hola, señorita Lucy, un gusto conocerla". Dijo con una sonrisa algo terrorífica.

Lucy: "Ah, eh, igualmente". Dijo con una sonrisa forzada. 'Este tipo me trae mala espina'. Pensó viendo de nuevo al hombre.

Makarov: "Bueno Lucy, ya que tu y Natsu acabaron de llegar deben de estar cansados, así que vallan a descansar, no somos tan malos como para enviarlos a clases si llegaron a estas horas". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lucy: "Entendido, gracias por su atención, entonces me retiro". Dijo de forma formal.

Makarov: "Tranquila, no es necesario ser tan formal, como dice en el letrero, somos una familia, trátame como uno". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lucy: "Vale, bueno, nos vemos". Dijo saliendo del salón. 'Natsu tuvo razón este si es un gran colegio'. Pensó mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

José: "Oye Makarov, ¿Por qué tartas a tus alumnos así?". Pregunto como que regañando a Makarov.

Makarov: "Como te dije hace un tiempo, José, cada uno a su rollo, pero bueno que me dices de terminar nuestra reunión, ¿A quién mandarás para fortalecer la relación de nuestras academia?". Pregunto relajado a su compañero.

José: "Te mandare a cinco de mis mejores alumnos, espero que se puedan llevar bien". Dijo la última parte con un tono muy sombrío, que por alguna extraña razón Makarov no lo noto. 'Y espero que eliminen a tu academia para que así la mía sea la mejor'. Pensó con malicia en tipo.

 **(HABITACIÓN DE NATSU, HAPPY Y LUCY).**

Lucy había llegado ya a su habitación para poder descansar de la misión que tuvo con su compañero. Cuando entró oyó que la regadera del baño.

Lucy: 'Tal vez Natsu, ya llego y se fue a bañar'. Pensó mientras pasaba de largo y se iba acostar en su cama.

Luego oye que la puerta del baño se habría revelando a Natsu con la toalla tapándole su parte y aún estaba un poco mojado, acompañado de Happy que estaba en la cabeza de este con una toalla que le cubría su cuerpo y la cabeza de Natsu, Lucy se sonroja mucho al ver el cuerpo casi desnudo de Natsu que la miraba con normalidad.

Natsu: "Oh, hola Lucy, ya nos bañamos, si quieres vete a bañar". Dijo mientras se apartaba de la entrada y se iba en dirección a su armario.

Lucy: "Oh, vale". Dijo mientras tomaba una ropa y su toalla y se iba al baño a una velocidad inexplicable. '¿Cómo puede actuar normal en una situación así?'. Pensó ya adentro del baño.

Natsu: "Oye Happy, ¿Qué le pasa?". Pregunto confuso a su amigo que sólo se encogió de hombros.

Happy: "Tu ya lo sabes Natsu, algunas mujeres son raras". Dijo el gato con su amigo buscando un pescado en su bolso.

Natsu: "Supongo". Dijo de acuerdo con su compañero.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada viernes.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd (Una que otra magia), SAO.**

 **Espero que la disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo** **4.**

 **(DIA SIGUIENTE-EN EL RECREO).**

Ahora estaban reunidos en una mesa, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Alzarck, Levy, Laki, Lisanna y Bisca, en el siguiente orden: Natsu tenía al lado izquierdo a Lucy y al derecho a Gray, al lado derecho de Gray estaba su compañero Alzarck, al frente de ellos estaban Lisanna, al lado derecho de Bisca, seguida de Levy y Laki, y Happy se encontraba en el centro de la mesa.

Levy: "Oye Lu, oí que tu misión de antier, tuvieron que atrapar a un bandido que atacaba a las chicas lindas y las violaban, debió ser algo difícil para ti, ¿No?". Dijo con un tono de preocupación.

Lucy: "No, no fue tan malo, solo la parte en la que casi me violan". Dijo lo último casi en susurro.

Gray: "¿Qué, casi? Déjame adivinar, el hombre se escapó de Natsu escondiendo su olor, y fue tras de ti acorralandote, cuando pensastes que te iba a violar, llego Natsu y le pateo el culo al tipo". Dijo con voz sería.

Lucy: "Oye, ¿Qué comes que adivinas?". Pregunto sorprendida.

Gray: "No lo se, sólo dije lo primero que se me vino en la mente". Dijo clamado.

Alzarck: "Lo bueno es que estas bien y no te paso nada, además de atrapar al bandido en un día". Dijo dando su opinión.

Natsu: "Si, no es malo empezar una misión con buen pie, ahora ¿Que tuvieron de misión ustedes?". Pregunto cambiando de tema.

Gray: "Nosotros tuvimos que ayudar un poco en la construcción de un edificio cercano". Dijo calmado.

Alzarck: "Si ahí teníamos que usar nuestras magias para demoler o apoyar la construcción". Dijo informando algo de la misión.

Natsu: "Entonces fue perfecto para ustedes, ya queda la magia de Gray puede moldear el hielo dándole forma y fuerza, y la magia de Alzarck se trata de usar pistolas mágicas, ¿No es así?". Dijo recordando la magia de sus dos amigos.

Gray: "Si es así".

Levy: "Laki y yo, tuvimos que ayudar un poco en descifrar la escritura de un libro que podía dar las ubicaciones de los mercenarios, y también tuvimos que protegerlo de los que intentaban robarlo". Dijo informando sobre su misión.

Natsu: "Entonces, tu te encargastes de descifrar el libro y lo hicistes el mismo día, y cuando si tenían que defender pudieron usar la magia de Laki que sirve para moldear madera y tu escritura sólida, debió ser fácil para ti descifrarlo, ¿No?". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Levy: "Si nisiquiera tuvimos que preocuparnos porque nos atacaran ya que me tarde 3 horas en descifrarlo". Dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Natsu: "Jajajajajaja, si lo que tu digas, ¿Y ustedes, Bisca, Lisanna?". Pregunto a la albina y a la peli-verde.

Bisca: "No fue tan difícil, solo teníamos que ayudar a poner en un corral a todos los animales que se escaparon". Dijo tranquila.

Lisanna: "Si no fue difícil". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Natsu: "Ya que Bisca, usa la misma magia de Alzarck, si se escapaba podías usar una bala mágica tranquilizante, ¿No?". Pregunto informando sobre la magia de Bisca, esta solo asintió a la pregunta. "Y la magia de Lisanna, es el Take Over sobre los animales, lo que le permite cambiar tu forma adaptándola al de un animal y ganando sus habilidades, ¿No es así?". Dijo.

Lisanna: "Si es así, increíble que sepas sobre tantas magias". Dijo alagando a Natsu.

Natsu: "Oh gracias, es que antes estuve con una amiga que me enseño algunas cosas sobre los diferentes tipos de magias". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Happy: "Aye, Akeno era muy amable y sabía, me regalaba un pescado si me portaba bien". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Natsu: "Si es verdad". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Happy: "Además de ser muy linda".

Natsu: "Bueno, eso también es verdad, era de esperarse de unas de las más grandes onee-samas que he conocido". Dijo con una mano en la barbilla.

Lisanna: "Y ¿Cómo era esa tal Akeno y por que es una de las grandes Onee-samas que conocisteis?". Pregunto un poco celosa, cosa que no noto Natsu y Happy.

Natsu: "Bueno, ella tiene 17 años, diría que tiene casi el mismo cuerpo de Lucy, sólo que los pechos de Akeno son un poco más grandes y su pelo es muy largó y de color negro atado en una cola de caballo, además de que sus ojos son violeta, y es muy lista en el uso de la magia y también tiene una personalidad como la de Mira, solo que Akeno es muy atrevida cuando quiere". Dijo residiendo la pregunta de Lisanna.

Gray: "¿Y tu como sabes que sus pecho son más grandes que los de Lucy, es que acaso eres un pervertido?". Dijo en tono de broma, provocando molestia en las chicas, pero más a Lucy.

Natsu: "No, si te soy sincero, ella era quién se me tumbaba encima cuando estábamos solos y empezaba a decir unas cosas locas". Dijo naturalmente, clamando a las chicas.

Bisca: "Entonces, ¿Cuándo tu y ella estaban solos, ella se ponía hacer cosas ecchi?". Pregunto dudosa.

Natsu: "Si, es que Akeno es amable en público, pero si te encuentras atrapado con ella en una habitación es algo sádica". Dijo con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

Lisanna: "¿Tanto?".

Natsu: "Si". Dijo con una cara sería.

Gray: "Bueno, ¿Quien era las otras grandes Onee-samas que has conocido?". Dijo para cambiar el tema un poco.

Natsu: "Una de ellas es Mira, me ayudo en dominar algo que no entendí, otra sería... A ver, a si una chica llamada Rías, ella también tiene 17 años, ella me enseño sobre alguna que otra magia que sabía ella, también la madre de Rías me enseño algo de etiqueta, pero sólo lo uso con gente importante y esas cosas". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Gray: "Valla has conocido muchas chicas en tu corta vida". Dijo en tono de broma.

Natsu: "Ni que lo digas". Dijo riendo.

Luego suena el timbre.

Natsu: "Bueno será mejor regresar a las clases". Mientras se paraba y se iba a clases seguido de sus amigos.

Lucy: '¿Por qué me sentí celosa cuando mencionaron a Akeno?'. Pensó para si misma.

 **(EN EL SALÓN).**

Gildarts: "Bueno mocoso, por orden del director Makarov, hoy habrán tres alumnos transferidos de Phantom Lord,...". Fue interrumpido por los alumnos.

Alumnos: "¿Como? Eso no puede ser cierto, con ellos no". Se quejaron todos.

Lucy: "Oye Natsu, ¿Qué pasa con Phantom Lord?". Pregunto en susurro.

Natsu: "Lo que pasa es que la academia Fairy Tail y la de Phantom Lord tienen una gran rivalidad, desde que se fundaron ambas academias es así". Dijo en susurro.

Lucy: "Oye, ¿Y que tan fuerte es el directo de ese colegio?". Pregunto.

Natsu: "Te diré que ese tipo tiene la misma fuerza mágica que el viejo Makarov". Dijo serio.

Lucy: "Entonces tuve suerte de que el director Makarov estuviera ahí". Dijo con un suspiro de alivio.

Natsu: "Pero que se haga esto, es que el viejo quiere dejar atrás el conflicto entre nuestras academias". Dijo un poco analítico.

Lucy: "Debe ser". Dijo de acuerdo a Natsu.

Natsu: "De todos modos, debemos mantener un ojo sobre ellos". Dijo en alerta.

Lucy: "Vale".

Gildarts: "Muy bien, como iba diciendo hoy habrá tres estudiantes de esa academia en este salón, pasen". Dijo dando una orden a los estudiantes de Phantom.

Luego entraron al salón tres personas, dos chicos y una chica, uno de los chicos era musculoso, tenía el pelo negro largó cubriendo su espalda, también tiene piercing en su cara, tenía unos guantes de nudillos de hierro y una vista que daba miedo. El otro era menos musculoso parte de su vestimenta era de un Ninja, tenía un tatuaje en la cara que era una línea horizontal, tenía una mitad del pelo negro y la otra blanca atado como una cola de caballo, solo que esta parece ser la cabeza de una piña, tenía una mirada tranquila. La chica tenía el pelo azul y estaba ondulado en las puntas dando la forma como una ola, era atractiva, pero no a nivel de Lucy, tenía un sombrero ruso, también tenía un abrigo con un tono azul oscuro con los bordes blancos que se juntaba en una cara de un muñeco de trapo, tenía una expresión sería.

Natsu: "Tienes que estar bromeando". Dijo sorprendido un poco.

Levy: "¿Los conoces Natsu?". Pregunto desde atrás.

Natsu: "No los conozco como persona, sólo por como trabajan". Respondió a la pregunta de Levy. "El de pelo negro largo y piercing, le tienen como apodo "Hierro Negro Gajeel", se especializa en las misiones de destrucción gracias a que es un Dragón Slayer de hierro, el otro chico de pelo negro-blanco, es apodado "Totomaru del Fuego", es un ninja que controla el fuego; la chica se llama "Juvia del Agua", se especializa en el control del agua; los tres juntos sumado a otros dos, forman los Element 4, tengo entendido que es el equipo más fuerte de Phantom y que cada miembro de su equipo tienen el control sobre los cuatro elementos". Dijo informando a las chicas.

Laki: "Pero dijistes, que son 5 miembros, ¿Por qué solo se llaman Element 4?". Pregunto dudosa.

Natsu: "Eso es porque Gajeel trabaja normalmente solo, por eso no se cuenta, pero él es el líder del equipo, supongo que los otros dos miembros estarán en otros salones". Dijo respondiendo la pregunta de Laki.

Lucy: "Entonces, será mejor mantener un ojo sobre ellos". Dijo con una mirada sería.

Gray: "Eso ni lo dudes". Dijo desde el puesto de enfrente de Natsu y Lucy, junto a Alzarck.

Alzarck: "Sin duda mantenemos un ojo sobre ellos". Dijo serio.

Levy: "Y a todo esto, ¿De dónde conoces a esos tipos?". Pregunto.

Natsu: "Aparecen en la revistas de vez en cuando, y también ahí muchos rumores sobre ellos". Dijo cambiando su expresión sería a una sonrisa.

Levy: "Supongo que si". Dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Gildarts: "Vale, presentense cada uno, y vallan a los puestos libres". Dijo a los nuevos alumnos.

Gajeel: "Yo me llamo Gajeel Redfox, pero para ustedes pueden llamarme Gajeel-sama". Dijo con un tono orgulloso y arrogante, molestando a los demás.

Totomaru: "Yo me llamo Totomaru, un placer". Dijo mientras se inclinaba.

Juvia: "Juvia se llama Juvia Loxar, es un placer". Dijo mientras hablaba en tercera persona.

Luego de que se terminaron de presentar se sentaron en los últimos puestos, Gajeel solo y a un lado Totomaru y Juvia.

Gildarts: "Bueno, vamos a continuar con las clase". Dijo mientras se volteaba al pizarrón que estaba detrás de él.

Gajeel: 'Vaya, no me espere encontrar a Heartfilia en esta escuela y también está el gran Salamander, esto será divertido'. Pensó mientras veía a Lucy y a Natsu y sonreía con malicia.

 **(EN LA HABITACIÓN DE NATSU Y LUCY).**

Natsu y Lucy se encontraban bebiendo té en silencio en la mesa, Happy se estaba comiendo un pescado viendo la televisión, hasta que Lucy decidió romper el silencio.

Lucy: "¿Que crees que quieran hacer los de Phantom?". Dijo con una cara desanimada.

Natsu: "No lo se, pero no será nada bueno". Dijo con una cara sería.

Lucy: "Creo que mejor será descansar". Dijo mientras terminaba de beber el té.

Natsu: "Supongo que tienes razón". Dijo mientras agarraba las dos tazas de té y las llevaba al lavó plato.

 **(AL DÍA SIGUIENTE-HORA DE EDUCACIÓN FÍSICA).**

Ahora se encontraban en el Dojo esperando la orden de Laxus.

Laxus: "Bueno mocosos, hoy harán combates cuerpo a cuerpo sin magia". Dijo mientras se ganaba una queja de los alumnos.

Alumnos: "¿Que, otras vez? Ya es la cuarta vez, este mes". Se quejaban.

Laxus: "Pero hoy yo escogeré quienes van a luchar, la primera batalla será entre Max vs Gajeel". Dijo mientras que un chico rubio y flaco se paraba junto a Gajeel y se ponían en un citio donde podían pelear. "Muy bien comiencen". Dijo mientras que ambas personas se ponían a luchar, claro el chico llamado Max estaba temblando de miedo.

La batalla término muy rápido, digamos mejor que fue una masacre por parte de Gajeel, pero se pasó con Max, ya que le término rompiendo unas costillas, un brazo, parte de una pierna y dejarle toda la cara con moretones, si Laxus no lo hubiese detenido, Max probablemente estaría muerto.

Laxus: "Natsu y Lucy, lleven rápido a Max a la enfermaría para que lo curen, Gajeel, tu darás 15 vueltas a la escuela entera corriendo, y más te vale hacerlas". Dijo dando órdenes a los mencionados, y en la última parte empezaba a emitir un aura de rayos.

Gajeel: "Si, si". Dijo con una sonrisa de que no se lamentaba de lo que hizo, mientras empezaba a correr.

Natsu: "Venga tío rubio, será mejor que te cargue". Dijo mientras tomaba a Max de la cintura y se lo ponía sobre el hombro. "Listo vámonos". Dijo mientras era seguido de Lucy.

Max: "Gracias viejo". Dijo en agradecimiento a Natsu.

Natsu: "No pasa nada, somos amigos, ¿No?". Dijo con una sonrisa, solo que Max no podía verla.

Max: "Supongo".

 **(EN LA ENFERMERÍA).**

Ahora el Natsu, Max y Lucy se encontraban afuera de la enfermería, Natsu aún llevaba a Max sobre su hombro, entonces Lucy decidió tocar la puerta de la enfermería.

?: "¿Quien es, y que quiere?". Pregunto una voz de mujer mayor con algo de enojo.

Lucy: "Etto... Somos unos estudiantes y queremos que revisen a uno de nuestros compañeros". Dijo desde la puerta.

Entonces la puerta se abrió revelando a una mujer de edad avanzada, delgada y alta, con el pelo rosa recogido con dos grandes horquillas en forma de media luna, dejando caer mechones de su pelo sobre su cara, su ojos eran rojos.

Natsu: "Oh, hola Porlyusica, ¿Cómo estas?". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Porlyusica: "Oh, Natsu, bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieren?". Dijo con una cara sería.

Natsu: "Nuestro amigo Max sufrió unas cuantas heridas en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, y Laxus quiere que lo curen". Dijo clamado.

Lucy: '¿Es que Natsu conoce a todo el mundo?'. Se pregunto a sí misma en su mente.

Porlyusica: "Muy bien, pasen, déjalo en la camilla y vete con tu amiga a clases". Dijo sería.

Natsu: "Vale". Dijo mientras entraba en la habitación y ponía a Max en una camilla con cuidado, luego salía al pasillo. "Bueno espero que se recupere pronto". Dijo mientras le decía con una seña a Lucy de que se fueran de ahí.

De camino al salón de clases, Lucy decidió entablar conversación.

Lucy: "Oye, ¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos con Max?". Pregunto curiosa.

Natsu: "A Porlyusica no le gusta tanto las personas, solo deja se queden las personas que tienen una herida o tiene que curarlo, dice que las personas que se preocupan cerca de la persona, son una enfermedad". Explico.

Lucy: "Si es rara". Dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Natsu: "Lo se". Dijo sonriendo.

 **(EN LA HORA DE CLASES DE GILDARTS).**

Ahora se encontraban en las últimas horas que tenían de clases, Gildarts estaba explicando sobre los tipos de misiones que se hacían, luego de unos minutos, una pelota de papel le dio en la cabeza a Natsu.

Natsu: "¿Uh?, ¿Qué es esto?". Dijo mientras tomaba la pelota y la desplegaba para ver que tenía y era una carta que decía, "Salamander, te veré hoy después de clases, en la parte de atrás de reloj, ven sólo si eres hombre, gehe", parecía una carta de lucha. '¿De quién diablos será esta carta?'. Se dijo a sí mismo en su mente.

Ddraig: 'Tiene que ser de ese tipo con piercing, ya que nadie de los que están atrás tuyo además que él te retaría a una batalla'. Dijo en la mantener de Natsu.

Natsu: 'Supongo'. Respondió mientras de reojo miraba a Gajeel, que estaba sonriendo.

Lucy: "Oye Natsu, ¿Qué es eso?". Dijo en susurro a su compañero, sobre la carta que tenía en la mano.

Natsu: "No es nada, solo una nota que me callo en la cabeza". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lucy: "No me mientas". Dijo con los ojos serios.

Natsu: "Vale, toma". Dijo mientras le entregaba la carta a Lucy y esta se ponía a leerla.

Lucy: "¿Crees que sea una trampa?". Pregunto al terminar de leer la carta.

Natsu: "No lo se, pero mejor será ver para averiguar". Dijo mientras que sonaba el timbre para la salida de clases. "Bueno, ¿Quieres que te ayude en la limpieza del salón?". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lucy: "No gracias, ve y averigua que es eso". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Natsu: "Vale, nos vemos". Dijo mientras salía del salón.

Lucy se quedo limpiando el salón ya que cada día le tocaba a una persona diferente limpiar mañana le tocaría a Natsu.

Lucy: "Listo, no quedo nada, espero que Natsu ya esté en su habitación". Dijo mientras veía el salón. 'Espero que no te haya tocado pelear'. Pensó algo preocupada por su amigo.

Gajeel: "Oye rubia". Dijo mientras se apoyaba de la puerta, con una sonrisa maligna.

Lucy: "¡¿Tú...?!". Dijo sorprendida.

 **(EN LA HABITACIÓN DE NATSU Y LUCY).**

Ahora se encontraba Natsu con un Happy dormido en su regazo, Natsu se encontraba pensando el porque alguien le mandaría una carta y cuando fue a ver al lugar, no había nadie.

Natsu: '¿Que querrá es persona, para hacerme ir a un lugar y no asistir?'. Se pregunto mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Happy.

Luego la puerta de su habitación se empieza a abrir y luego se cierra.

Natsu: "Oh, hola Lucy, ¿Por qué la tardanza?". Pregunto mientras se daba la vuelta sin levantarse, para ver a Lucy, cuando se dio la vuelta, vio que Lucy tenía unas lágrimas en los ojos, entonces movió rápidamente a Happy de sus piernas y lo ponía en la mesa, mientras se paraba e iba hacia Lucy. "Lucy, ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué lloras?". Pregunto preocupado por su amiga.

Lucy no contesto la pregunta de Natsu, preocupando más a este, entonces, Lucy se lanza al pecho de Natsu aún con lágrimas en los ojos, este solo la rodea con sus brazos, y pone su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Lucy y la otra en la cintura de esta.

Natsu: "Shu... Ya esta, ya esta... Shu". Dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Lucy suavemente.

Lucy aún seguía llorando pero ahora se veía preocupada por su amigo.

Natsu: "Si no me quieres decir por que estas llorando, esta bien, no te obligare, recuerda que si quieres llorar, yo siempre estaré para que te desahogues". Dijo en susurro a Lucy, mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza de esta.

Lucy: "Lo prometes". Dijo entre lágrimas, sin mirar a Natsu a la cara.

Natsu: "Si claro, lo prometo". Dijo mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Lucy.

Lucy: "Gracias,... Enserio, gracias". Dijo mientras seguía llorando en el pecho de Natsu. "Oye,... ¿Puedo dormir... Contigo hoy? Es que... No me ciento muy bien". Dijo entre sollozos.

Natsu: "Claro, mientras puedas estar bien, lo haré". Dijo mientras formaba una sonrisa.

Lucy: 'No quiero que le pase nada a él, ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi?'. Pensó mientras recordaba lo que le paso después de limpiar el salón.

 **Flashback.**

Gajeel: "Oye rubia". Dijo apoyado de la puerta, con una sonrisa maligna.

Lucy: "¡¿Tú?!". Dijo sorprendida. "¿Que haces aquí?". Pregunto cambiando a una cara sería, pero por dentro estaba temblando de miedo.

Gajeel: "Solo estaba de camino". Dijo elevando los hombros.

Lucy: "No mientas". Dijo señalándolo.

Gajeel: "Ara ara, que divertida, para ser una Heartfilia, ¿Qué se supone que hace una de las hijas de las familias más ricas de Fiore?". Pregunto con una sonrisa.

Lucy: "¿Cómo sabes mi apellido?". Pregunta sorprendida.

Gajeel: "Jajajajajaja, que risa, ¿Enserio creías que podías ir de aquí para haya sin que nadie notara que tu apellido?, ¿No será que estas en este colegio para regalarle tu fortuna a un citio tan patoso como este?". Pregunto mientras se acercaba a Lucy.

Lucy: "No claro que no, yo estoy aquí porque yo quiero, mi padre no tiene nada que ver en esto". Dijo con enojo.

Gajeel: "Vale, vale, hagamos esto, tú me ayudas a mi y a mi equipo a destruir este colegio y yo no diré ni una palabra de tu apellido". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lucy: "¿Que quieres hacer que?". Dijo sorprendida.

Gajeel: "Lo que oísteis, me pregunto que te dirá Salamander si sabe que le metiste sobre que quienes eran tus padres". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lucy: "No te atreverías". Dijo con enojo.

Gajeel: "Oh si me atrevo, y no solo a eso, ¿Te acuerdas de ese tipo que mande al hospital?, bueno yo, si quisiera, podía hacer que Salamander quede irreconocible con mi magia, eso si es que no nos ayudas, si nos ayudas tal vez no lo haga daño al chico, piénsalo, te daré hasta el viernes a esta misma hora, nos vemos". Dijo mientras salía del salón, dejando a una Lucy apuntó del llanto.

Lucy: '¿Que dejará a Natsu irreconocible? No, no quiero que eso pase, pero tampoco quiero destruir el colegio, ¿Qué sería mejor?'. Pensó, luego le paso por la mente la imagen de Natsu muy lastimado, cubierto de sangre y heridas, entonces se cubre la boca con las manos y rompe en llanto mientras salía corriendo en dirección a la habitación con la esperanza de que Natsu este bien.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Lucy: 'No quiero que eso pase, no quiero, simplemente no quiero que Natsu salga lastimado por mi culpa'. Pensó mientras agarraba con fuerza la camisa que Natsu estaba usando.

Luego se fueron a dormir, por lo menos Natsu logró hacer que Lucy se calmará un poco, pero Lucy tuvo unas cuantas pesadilla sobre como Natsu era herido y esas cosas.

 **(EN OTRO LADO).**

Se encontraban cuatro sombras, en la espera de una persona, y ahí se encontraban Totomaru y Juvia, junto a dos hombres, uno de ellos era flaco y alto, con el pelo verde con un peinado hacia arriba y lleva un monóculo en su ojo derecho, estaba usando la ropa del colegio pero en forma de traje formal, estaba inclinado, quien sabe por que, el otro era un hombre grande y alto, gordo, con una venda blanca en los ojos, lleva el uniforme del colegio y un sombrero pequeño. Luego aparece Gajeel con una sonrisa.

Hombre flaco: "Bueno Gajeel, ¿Cómo se lo tomo la señorita Heartfilia?". Pregunto con un acento francés.

Gajeel: "Creo que se lo a tomado bien, Sol". Dijo con una sonrisa maligna, al hombre ya identificado.

Hombre grande: "Que tristes son los sentimientos de una chica". Dijo mientras es pulsaba lágrimas de sus ojos que estaban vendados.

Gajeel: "Supongo, pero deja de llorar, eso es molesto". Dijo molesto.

Juvia: "Juvia quiere saber si es bueno molestar a la chica Heartfilia". Dijo en tercera persona con una cara sería.

Totomaru: "Una parte de mi le molesta que juguemos con los sentimiento, pero la otra parte dice que la torturemos con sus sentimientos". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Gajeel: "Si, y también debemos cumplir con lo que nos mandó el director José". Dijo con una sonrisa maligna. "Destruir a Fairy Tail, comenzamos mañana".

Todos: "Entendido". Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

 **Fi** **n del capitulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota: no soy dueño de los anime, solo soy dueño de la historia. No es un crossover. Subire un capitulo nuevo cada viernes.**

 **Animes utilizados en la historia: to love ru, Fairy Tail, high school dxd (Una que otra magia), SAO.**

 **Espero que la disfruten.**

 **Y perdonen en srio la tardanza.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5.**

 **(SALTO DE TIEMPO: SÁBADO).**

En lo que quedaba de la semana, hubo muchos problemas, ya que a algunos alumnos perdían sus útiles o cosas y las encontraban en las manos de otro, a veces caían en bromas muy malas como una goma de mascar en el cabello, una anguila eléctrica en la piscina, solo eran bromas que hacían enojar a alguien, y todo comenzó desde los miembros de Phantom Lord llegaron, pero no había pruebas de que ellos fueron quienes hicieron las bromas. Ahora nos encontramos a Natsu y Lucy caminando por una calle.

Natsu: 'Valla rollo, primero aparecen anguilas eléctricas en la piscina, luego alguien daña con goma de mascar el pelo de Laki, luego mucha gente pierden sus celulares, esta semana está muy rara'. Pensó mientras caminaba alado de Lucy que miraba al suelo. "Oye Lucy, ¿Pasa algo malo?". Dijo preocupado por su compañero.

Lucy: "No, no pasa nada". Dijo con una sonrisa forzada. 'Que raro, habían dicho que los viera ayer en el patio pero no aparecieron'. Pensó.

Entonces Natsu paro de repente al ver al parque, Lucy se paró unos pasos más adelante y miro a su compañero.

Lucy: "Natsu, ¿Pasa algo?". Pregunto preocupada, viendo a su compañero.

Natsu: "No pasa nada, pero ¿Por qué toda esa gente está mirando al árbol?". Dijo señalando a un árbol grande con mucha gente a su lado opuesto.

Lucy: "No lo sé, espero que se algo bueno". Dijo viendo el árbol.

Luego un grupo de 4 personas se acercaron a ellos.

Gray: "Hola, Natsu, Lucy, ¿Qué hacen?". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lisanna: "Hola, chicos". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Alzarck, Bisca: "Hola". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Natsu: "Oh, hola chicos, una pregunta, ¿No les parece extraño que haya mucha gente en ese árbol?". Pregunto señalando al árbol.

Gray: "Puede ser". Respondió por todos.

Luego apareció Laki de la nada y se abalanzó hacia Natsu, sorprendiendo a todos.

Lisanna: "¿Qué crees que haces Laki?". Dijo molesta.

Laki no contesto solo siguió abrazando a Natsu, entonces este se da cuenta de que en la parte donde está la cabeza de Laki, su camisa se sentía humedad, entonces pone sus manos en los hombros de Laki y la aparta suavemente dejando ver a todos los presentes que estaba llorando.

Natsu: "¿Laki que paso? ¿Por qué lloras?". Pregunto preocupado.

Laki: "Allí". Dijo señalando al árbol.

Gray: "Debemos ir a ver". Dijo con una cara sería.

Natsu, Lucy, Lisanna, Alzarck, Bisca: "Vale". Dijeron al mismo tiempo?

En ese momento se fueron hasta donde la mayor parte de la gente, Natsu y Gray apartaban a las personas y los demás le pedían que los dejaran pasar. Cuando lograron llegar al árbol, vieron algo muy malo, hay estaban tres personas que ellos conocían, una chica y dos chicos colgados del árbol con crucificados con unos barrotes de hierro en los brazos, ellos eran Levy, Jet y Droy, y estaban muy heridos y sus ropas algo rasgadas, y Levy tenía en su abdominal un marca que era L. H., el grupo tuvieron varias reacciones, las mujeres se taparon sus bocas de la sorpresa, Lisanna y Lucy tenía los ojos cristalinos, como si las lágrimas quisieran salir; los hombres se pusieron muy molestos, tanto que se le marcaba una vena de la cara.

Natsu: "Gray, Alzarck, vamos". Dijo mientras se acercaba al árbol.

Gray, Alzarck: "Entendido". Dijeron mientras también se acercaban al árbol.

Gray puso su puño derecho en su palma izquierda y empezó a crear un aire frío en donde se juntaban sus manos. "Ice Make: Lanzas de hielo". Dijo mientras extendía sus manos y de ahí salían unas lanzas de hielo que le dieron a los barrotes de hierro de Jet y Droy.

Alzarck sacó una pistola en cada mano y apunto a los barrotes de Levy. "Pistola mágica: "Balas tronados". Dijo mientras que disparaba balas que empezaron a creas un tornado en miniatura.

Los ataques dieron a los barrotes sin herir a Levy, Jet y a Droy, Natsu logró atrapar a Levy, mientras que Gray y Alzarck atrapaban a Jet y a Droy.

Natsu: "Ohe, Levy, ¿Qué les paso?". Dijo mientras golpeaba suavemente la mejilla de Levy, no recibió respuestas ya que estaba inconsciente.

Entonces entre la multitud apareció tres personas, una de ellas era el directo Makarov, a sus lados estaban Mira y Erza apartando a la multitud, cuando llegaron a donde Natsu y los demás.

Makarov: "Natsu, Gray, Alzarck, lleven a Levy, Jet y Droy al hospital". Dijo con un enojo muy notable.

Los mencionados asintieron y se llevaron a los tres heridos, Natsu llevo a Levy al estilo princesas, Gray y Alzarck llevaron a los otros dos en la espada, seguidos de las chicas.

Makarov: "¿Quién será el culpable de todo esto? ¿Quién se atreve a lastimar a mis hijos?". Dijo mientras que era envuelto por un aura dorada y rompía un bastón más grande que él, con pura fuerza física.

Erza: "Ahora verá el que se atrevió a lastimar a nuestros amigos". Dijo con un aura carmesí.

 **(EN EL HOSPITAL).**

Ahora se encontraban Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Alzarck, Bisca, Lisanna y Laki en una sala de espera, había estado esperando desde que llegaron al hospital con sus amigos heridos.

Lucy: 'Las letras que Levy tenía en su estómago, esas eran mis iniciales, ¿Será un mensaje para mí?'. Pensó cabizbaja.

Natsu que estaba apoyado en una pared, se separa un poco de esta y se da la vuelta y le da un puñetazo que deja unas cuantas grietas en la pared, llamando la atención de todos.

Gray: "Ohe Natsu, cálmate, se cómo te sientes, pero no podemos hacer nada, hasta descubrir quién lo hizo". Dijo con un tono de entendimiento.

Natsu: "Lo sé, pero necesitaba golpear algo para poder pensar". Dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas, calmando a los demás.

Alzarck: "Vale, ya que tú tienes más experiencia Natsu, ¿Quién crees que sea?". Pregunto.

Natsu: "Bueno, viéndolo de una forma, tenemos claro que los alumnos de Phantom son los principales sospechosos, ya que desde que llegaron empezaron los problemas, además de que a ninguno de ellos han perdido algo, o se molestaron cuando aparecieron las anguilas en la piscina, ¿No les parece extraño eso?". Dijo deduciendo, y en la pregunta todos los presentes se pusieron a pensar.

Gray: "Visto desde ahí, tiene sentido, pero ¿Por qué dañar a Levy, Jet y Droy?". Pregunto confundido.

Natsu: "Supongo que al ver que no pasaba nada si rompían útiles o cosas así, decidieron pasarse de la raya para acabarnos".

Bisca: "¿Y cuál será su objetivo?". Pregunto.

Natsu: "Eso es algo que no lo tengo claro, pero, creo que es cerrar Fairy Tail, ya que nuestra academia y la de Phantom han estado en disputa desde que se crearon". Dijo serio.

Todos se quedaron callados tas oír lo que dijo Natsu, entonces sale un médico de la sala.

Doctor: "Disculpen chicos, ¿Ustedes son los amigos de Levy, Jet y Droy?". Pregunto al grupo.

Natsu: "Si, ¿Por qué?". Dijo por todos.

Doctor: "¿Acaso saben quiénes son los compañeros de cada uno?". Pregunto.

Gray: "Jet y Droy son compañeros, y Laki es la compañera de Levy". Dijo serio.

Doctor: "¿Podría por favor, venir solo la señorita Laki?".

Laki: "Muy bien". Dijo mientras se acercaba al doctor.

 **(MÁS TARDE).**

Después de que Laki terminara de conversar con el doctor, salió y vio que aún estaban los demás ahí.

Natsu: "Oh, Laki, ¿Que digo el doctor?". Pregunto sentado en una silla.

Laki: "Dijo que van a estar bien, sólo tienen que descansar, también dijo que podrán salir del hospital en la próxima semana". Dijo ya un poco tranquila.

Natsu: "Es bueno saber eso, ahora solo tomemos con calma todo lo sucedido, no sirve que nos preocupemos por todo esto". Dijo mientras se paraba e iba hacia la salida.

Los demás solo asistieron y se fueron del hospital.

 **(EN LA HABITACIÓN DE NATSU Y LUCY).**

Ahora se encontraban Natsu, Lucy y Happy, sentados alrededor de la mesa, se encontraban viendo la televisión, luego desde la puerta se oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Natsu: "Esta abierta". Dijo aún sentado.

Entonces la puerta se empezó a abrir rebelando a Laki que tenía unas sábanas con ellas.

Natsu: "Oh, Laki, ¿Qué pasa?". Pregunto calmado.

Laki: "¿Puedo dormir con ustedes estos días?". Pregunto un poco tímida. "Es que...". Fue interrumpida.

Natsu: "Claro, no hay problema, no tienes que darnos una explicación". Dijo sonriendo.

Lucy: "Si no hay problema, para eso están los amigos". Dijo también sonriendo.

Happy: "Aye". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Laki: "Muchas gracias".

Natsu: "Bueno, Laki, tú puedes duerme en mi cama, yo dormiré en el piso". Dijo mientras se iba a buscar una colchoneta.

Laki: "¿Seguro que no te molesta?". Pregunto dudosa.

Natsu: "Si, además que el suelo en la noche es muy frío, a mí no me molesta el frío, es por eso que lo digo". Explico.

Laki: "Gracias".

 **(MÁS TARDE).**

Eran las doce de la noche, y Natsu se encontraba acostado en el piso rodeado de una sábana, con los brazos tras la nuca, está dormido hasta que sintió que algo se estaba moviendo sobre él, entonces abrió los ojos y pudo ver que Lucy estaba encima de él, cosa que le sorprendió a Natsu.

Natsu: "Ohe Lucy, ¿Qué haces?". Pregunto despertando a su compañera y apartandola un poco de él.

Lucy: "¿Uh?, Natsu, ¿Qué pasa?". Dijo soñolienta.

Natsu: "Eso te pregunto yo, ¿Por qué estás aquí y no en tu cama?". Pregunto confundido.

Lucy: "Creo que sería mejor explicarte todo de una vez". Dijo un poco decepcionada y sentándose a un lado de él.

Natsu: "¿A qué te refieres?". Pregunto ya sentado.

Lucy: "Mi nombre completo es Lucy Heartfilia". Dijo sorprendiendo a Natsu.

Natsu: '¿Heartfilia? ¿Una de las familias más ricas de Fiore? ¿Qué hace en este colegio la hija de alguien así?'. Pensó sorprendido.

Lucy: "Si te preguntas por qué la hija de unas de las familias más ricas de Fiore están estudiado en un colegio con todos los gastos pagados y esas cosas, la razón es que me escape de ahí, no podía vivir en un lugar en donde tu padre no te trata como una hija". Dijo con un tono de tristeza, casi al punto de las lágrimas. "Cuando los de Phantom me vieron me reconocieron y me dijeron de que sino los ayudaba con su objetivo le dirían quien soy en verdad y dijeron que me ustedes en entregarían a mi padre por una por dinero". Dijo llorando, luego se sorprendió cuando fue abrazada por Natsu.

Natsu: "Tranquila Lucy, conozco al viejo desde hace mucho tiempo y estoy seguro que él no te entregaría si se enterada de quien eres, ahora eres parte de nuestra familia, si tu padre no comprende eso, entonces no merece ser tu padre". Dijo serio.

Lucy: "¿Y qué pasará si te lastiman por mi culpa?". Pregunto llorando con un tono de preocupación.

Natsu: "Tranquila Lucy, si quieren herirme, tendrán que esforzarse mucho". Dijo con un tono determinado. "Ahora ve a descansar, mañana tenemos que ir a ayudar a mis hermanas". Dijo separándose del abrazo.

Lucy: "Muy bien". Dijo mientras se paraba y se iba a su cama. "Descansa Natsu". Dijo mientras se acostaba.

Natsu: "Tú también". Dijo mientras se volvía a dormir.

 **(SALTO DE TIEMPO: JUEVES).**

Ahora se podría decir que los problemas han aumentado, todos discuten o se pelean porque algunos tienen las cosas del otro, todo echo por los miembros de Phantom, pero nadie lo sabía.

Gajeel: "Muy bien chicos, por lo que veo, la chica Heartfilia, no nos ayudara, es mejor capturarla para luego dársela a su padre por una gran suma de dinero, bueno eso según Jose". Dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

Sol: "Très bien (Francés: Muy bien)". Dijo con un acento francés y agarrando su monóculo con su mano derecha.

Juvia: "¿Qué haremos primero?". Pregunto confusa.

Totomaru: "Primero debemos capturar a la joven Heartfilia, pero debemos hacerlo sin que Salamander se entere, luego destruiremos el colegio". Explico con una sonrisa.

Gajeel: "Así es, pero primero debemos pensar en cómo distraer a Salamander". Dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

Sol: "He visto los recuerdo de ese chico y no tuvo una infancia muy buena pero al parecer lo ha superado". Dijo un poco decepcionado.

Aria: "Entonces que tristes que no podamos usar sus recuerdos contra él". Dijo llorando.

Totomaru: "Si ese es el caso yo me ocupo de él". Dijo fijo.

Gajeel: "No, tú debes hacer lo que se te dijo, creo que mejor será invertir el plan, primero destruir el colegio y luego captural a la chica". Explico.

Totomaru: "Muy bien". Dijo de acuerdo.

 **(AL DIA SIGUIENTE-RECREO).**

Natsu y Lucy se iban acercando a sus amigos, que le habían llamado para decirles algo, se suponía que tenían que reunirse en un árbol que estaba en el patio, cuando llegaron se sorprendieron al ver a Levy, aún con unas ventas en la cabeza, hablando con los demás.

Lucy: "Levy, ¿Ya te has recuperado del todo?". Pregunto preocupada por su amiga.

Levy: "Si, lo falta que me quiten las vendas". Dijo con una sonrisa, tranquilizando a su amiga.

Natsu: "Es bueno que ya te encuentres bien, Levy". Dijo cruzándose los brazos con una sonrisa.

Levy: "Si, eso creo". Dijo rascándose la nuca.

Natsu: "Sé que la pregunta está fuera de lugar, pero…". Dijo con una cara seria, dando a entender a los demás lo que quería preguntar. "¿Acaso vistes la cara a quien los ataco?". Pregunto.

Levy: "Perdón no pude verle la cara, ese tipo estaba usando una capucha". Dijo decepcionada.

Natsu: "Tranquila, no se puede hacer nada así". Dijo restándole importancia.

Luego de unos minutos hablando, se escuchó el sonido de una explosión proveniente del edificio del colegio.

Levy: "¿Una explosión?". Dijo sorprendida y asustada.

Natsu: "Rápido debemos ver si no hay heridos y apagar las llamas". Dijo con un tono serio.

Todos: "Muy bien". Dijeron mientras salían corriendo hacia el sitio de la explosión seguidos de los demás estudiantes, que estaban cerca de ellos.

Lo que ninguno de los estudiantes se fijo es que en la sombra de un árbol se encontraban los miembros de Phantom estaban sentados con una sonrisa maligna.

Gajeel: "Ya empezó, todos prepárense". Dijo mientras que los demás asentían con la cabeza.

 **Happy: "Chan, chan, chan, continuara, hasta que el escritor decida que hacer". Dijo con una sonrisa, rompiendo la cuarta pared.**

 **Natsu: "Ya cállate Happy, y no rompas la cuarta pared". Dijo enojado también rompiendo la cuarta pared.**

 **Happy: "Es que el escrito me saco de la historia en este capítulo". Dijo triste.**

 **Escrito (Ósea yo): "Cállense los dos". Dije molesto. "O haré que en el siguiente capítulo no halla pescado y Natsu será vencido de un golpe". Digo con una sonrisa.**

 **Happy, Natsu: "¡Aye, Sir!". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.**

 **Escrito: "Como sea, Happy, ya me arruino el momento, entonces ¿Qué será lo que traman los Phantom? ¿Podrán los estudiantes de Fairy Tail pasar esto? Todo esto en el próximo capítulo". Digo con una sonrisa.**

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Dejen comentarios, gracias por leer.**


End file.
